Howl's Moving Castle: In Which Fortune is Embraced
by LadyAbnoba
Summary: This FanFic is based primarily upon the book. For those of you who have left reviews, thank you! I would also like to take the time to encourage you to read the book(s) by the late Miss Jones. They are fantastic! There will be more to come in the near future so stay tuned. I am hoping to have at least 30 chapters...
1. In Which Sophie Seeks Old Fortune

Sophie was thoroughly sick of the rain. Market Chipping had been a sodden mess now for several days and she was growing a bit stir crazy in the confines of Madam Fairfax's home. Pulling a brush through her hair, she walked to the window and gazed upon the gardens below. Sighing deeply, she then walked over to the mirror on the bureau and looked into it. Rich red curls cascaded down her chest. Her deep green eyes seemed to look grayer to match her navy satin gown that was fashioned to look a bit like a kimono with silver embroidery on the sleeves and the wide band that was wrapped around her thin waist. She added a final touch by pinning her hair up with a silver charm and pulling on the silk gloves that Howl had given to her for her visit with the king. The woman wearing this finery seemed to be a foreign, but confident individual. She noted this fact aloud seeing how it sounded when it filled the silence of her room.

When she decided that she had stared at her image long enough, she descended the stairs toward the front door. She pulled her gray lace shawl over her head before stepping out into the rain. It was still quite early and Mrs. Fairfax was surely asleep. It was time to see about acquiring a new location for the family business with the money that Fanny had returned to her upon request.

After spending half of the morning tidying her finances with the bank and settling some old debts that Fanny had accrued, Sophie decided to return to the Fairfax home feeling utterly exhausted from the venture. Perhaps she would have some tea and then stop by Cesari's to grab a bite, hopefully bringing Martha in tow for the tour later in the afternoon. By the time she had returned, the sun had begun to shine and clouds receded into the mountains.

Mrs. Fairfax was having tea in the garden. While taking a sip she gestured wildly for Sophie to join her. Sophie smiled and sat down.

"My, you were up early this morning child! I heard you leave quite early. What on earth could possess you to be out and about at such an hour?"

"I cannot rely on your hospitality indefinitely." Sophie replied pulling off her gloves. "I have been out in the attempt to find a new home since my old one is currently occupied."

"Oh nonsense my dear!" She said while shooing a bee off of the table cloth. "I rather enjoy having you around, especially since Lettie has gone off with the other Royal Wizard."

"Well I am truly grateful and I will pay you of course." Sophie said as she poured herself some tea.

Mrs. Fairfax looked thoughtful. "My dear," She said while reaching across the table and taking Sophie's hand. "The best way to repay me is to go on and use that remarkable magic gift that you have. Do something wonderful. That would make me immensely happy."

"I guess that I haven't really given it much thought." Sophie stated with a shrug. This was not entirely true however, because she had actually been thinking about it since she had pushed Howl's weary heart back into his chest a few short weeks before.

"You could be as grand and powerful as the best of them. Your magic is…_different_ Sophie. It heals some things and gives life to others. They say that the purest magic is the kind that whose strength relies upon the character and integrity of the witch or wizard. Your magic is the purest of its kind and it would be a shame to keep it to yourself."

"I will certainly consider it Annabel." Sophie replied while taking a sip of her tea.

"Your gift is unfortunately, beyond me but I can think of a certain wizard that will probably be in need of a new apprentice soon." Mrs. Fairfax winked at Sophie as she drizzled more honey into her cup.

"Howl can barely sort out his own affairs, let alone take on another apprentice."

"Howl is an extraordinary wizard. He may have a great deal of personal faults, but he seems to take a liking to you and well, he could help you develop your gift more than perhaps anyone else." Mrs. Fairfax looked serious now.

"We'll see." Sophie said attempting to look disinterested in continuing the conversation any further.

"Oh, and speaking of which, Howl came by just this morning to see you." The tone in Mrs. Fairfax's voice changed to a playful one.

"Is that so?" Sophie asked resting her head on her gloved chin and staring off toward the flowery groves. She refused to give any sign that this pleased her, even though it did immensely.


	2. In Which a Wizard Pursues A Witch

On her way to Cesari's, Sophie passed a small alleyway where she noticed a tall figure standing in the corner of her eye. His arms where folded with one leg crossed in front of the other. She turned to find that it was none other than the Wizard Howl smiling deeply at her.

"Why Sophie, I was just strolling along when I noticed a beautiful and brazen woman walking along. You can imagine my shock when I found out that it was you!" He pressed his hand to his chest as he said this.

"Humph." Sophie snorted and continued, doing her best to ignore him.

"Well look who has turned into Miss High Horse! With that long nose in the air too…" He was walking along side her now.

"Oh come now, don't I at least get a kind word?" He sounded deeply wounded.

"Honestly Howl, don't you have something more important to do than accost me? Are you not Ingary's new Royal Wizard? After all, one would think that there are Royal affairs to be attended to."

"My dear, since when do I willingly dabble in Royal affairs?"

"Since it became your duty."

"Ha! And what would you know about duty, Miss Morals? Oh wait, please disregard that question, I don't have all week." Sophie gave him a stern glare and he leaped back, halting in his tracks. "Watch where you aim that look, I would rather not catch fire."

She stopped and turned to face him fully, finally noticing the fact that his hair was in its natural state, dark and slightly messy. His blue eyes also seemed to have certain keenness to them now.

"Well I see that you decided to wear your natural appearance today. Your clothes even look somewhat normal." He wore a white tunic over brown riding pants and boots with high collared navy coat and long sleeves. It was wizardly, but not excessively so.

"Compliments from the expert on high fashion of course. Well at least it is a compliment, so I guess we could say that it is progress."

Somehow he sounded different, that otherworldly accent which sounded only remotely Ingarian was thicker today.

"You were in Wales recently, weren't you?" This wasn't really a question but rather a statement of fact.

"Scholar Sophie strikes again. What will she be able to tell me about myself next, I wonder." He appeared to be falsely captivated.

"Howl, is your family alright? You know after everything that happened." Sophie was genuinely concerned for his young niece who had nearly been captured by the Witch of the Waste.

"It was a bit of a messy cleanup, but certainly nothing that a few simple spells couldn't fix." He winked at her as he said this.

"I am really glad to hear that. I mean it too." She really did.

"I know that you are Miss Nose. I know that you are because beneath that hardened exterior is a kind-hearted woman." He sighed dramatically. "I do wish I could see more of her though, the other one is rather exhausting."

"Don't you mean a woman true and fair?" Sophie retorted sarcastically.

"Why that is precisely what I meant. Thank you for the correction. Sometimes I really don't have any idea of what I am talking about."

Sophie smiled at him. She simply couldn't help it.

"So what is it that you want Howl? I know that you came looking for me this morning."

"Well don't you have some nerve?" He stated with exaggerated surprise. "Her youth and beauty is returned and now she thinks that she is the center of attention!"

Now it was Sophie's turn to sigh dramatically. "Don't wax lyrical with me Howl. I know you better than that."

"Well if you really must know, I have come for my happily ever after, you know the one we talked about after I saved your life?"

It was Sophie's turn to feign surprise.

"Saved my life? _Saved my life_? You must have hit your head harder than I thought." Sophie turned and started walking again.

"Would you like to know when I fell in love with you? Or will that story bore you too much?" Howl called after her. She sighed deeply and stopped feeling her heart race. _Botheration! Why was she having this exchange with him in the first place? _

"Well?" He asked almost impatiently. Sophie looked at him trying to keep calm.

"Well what?"

"Well! It's the scared little mouse again." He gave her a dashingly wide smile and walked up to her slowly. Sophie took a slight step back. She was beginning to understand why he detested the idea of being pinned down.

When he was less than an arm's length away, he gently pulled her chin up to face him.

"Would you like to know when I fell in love with you?" He asked again. Sophie opened her mouth, and then promptly shut it again.

"Well now, the lady who always has something smart to say finds herself speechless. I think that I will just stand here and enjoy the moment…while it lasts."

"You do realize that everything that you are doing right now is not normal behavior. It is catching me a bit off guard." Sophie pulled her head away from his hand and stared at his arm avoiding his eyes at all costs.

"I must disagree with you. This is what I always do."

"Corner and then pin people down when you do not like it yourself?"

"Such unkind words!"

Sophie rolled her eyes at Howl's posturing. He clearly wanted her to play along, and she simply wasn't even trying.

"Alright Howl." She conceded. "Tell me when you 'fell in love' with me."

"I fell in love with you when you tried to get me out of that situation with my sister." He laughed at the memory of this.

"Really now? What exactly did I say to her that you found so amusing?" Sophie folded her arms trying to hide her own amusement.

He waved his hand. "I don't know, something about my 'servants' and the 'gold plate'. But that wasn't what was important. It was the fact that you stood up to that very frightening woman on my behalf, in a foreign world. Not only was I deeply impressed but very touched by your concern for my well-being."

"Uh-huh." Sophie wasn't sure if she was buying anything that he was telling her. She had been preparing herself for his advancements for quite some time now, so she felt ready to guard her heart.

"It is the God's Honest." Howl said holding up his hand.

"To what God are you referring? I am not sure if I know what you mean." Howl had a way of using phrases or making references to things that simply did not exist in this world.

"Never mind." Howl said in annoyance.

"Are we finished here Howl? Because I have some business to attend to shortly and I fear that I am going to be late." Sophie started walking again.

"Oh, come on, visiting your sister at Cesari's is hardly urgent business." He said incredulously while following close behind.

"Actually, it is very urgent business because I would like her to tour a potential new hat shop location with me."

"_Hat shop_? Are you honestly going to revert back to your old life after everything that has happened? You really are a Mad Hatter!"

Sophie quickened her pace out of anger. "Well I am a Hatter therefore it is my duty…"

"Aye, there you go with the duty thing again. 'It is my duty…I am the eldest….I am a failure…I am…'" He imitated her voice. "All of that is garbage you know. Complete and utter rubbish."

"Howl, regardless of what you think about my occupation or about my self-esteem, the irrefutable truth is that I need to have some sort of income. I am a Hatter, from a long line of reputable Hatters. Therefore, I should stick to what I am good at which is…"

"Settling for a life and an occupation that is _irrefutably_ beneath you. No, I understand completely. And they tell me that I am a slither-outer!" Howl's tone became a mocking one again. "What's the matter Sophie, does an alternative path seem too difficult for you?"

Sophie felt her face begin to fill with a prickly heat. "Please leave me alone Howl. I am asking you nicely." She said with her teeth clenched. She could see the hanging sign for Cesari's and stormed toward it fiercely. As she was about to enter, Howl appeared in front of her at an unworldly speed and held the door open for her, oozing with charm. Chin held high, she glided through refusing to thank him. He continued to hold the door for two other young ladies who walked in behind her and they thanked him graciously. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the crowded counter.

Martha's hair was caked in snowy white flour and her apron was positively filthy, but she looked immensely happy and that was all that Sophie cared about. She had lost most of Lettie's features, but seemed to have gained some charm during her time as a baker's assistant. When she saw Sophie she beckoned for her to follow into a back room. Sophie looked over her shoulder to find that much to her relief, Howl had disappeared.

"You look positively radiant! I absolutely love your new look. Could this be a harbinger for the new and highly confident Sophie?" Martha folded her arms and walked a circle around her older sister appreciatively.

"I would like for you to come with me to look at a possible new location for the Hat Shop. It is in Upper Folding." Sophie wrung her hands slightly.

"Why on earth would I care about your business affairs? Dear Sophie please tell me that you aren't going to whittle away in the back of some shop! What about the floral business that you started with Howl?"

"Howl started that business and I want this Martha, please understand that." Sophie was beginning to think that perhaps she would be alone in this.

Martha looked decidedly thoughtful. "I will go with you, but only if this is what you want."

"Yes Martha, it is what I want." Sophie's confidence in returning to her old way of life was beginning to wane. In all honesty, she wasn't really certain of what she wanted at all. _ Oh botheration!_


	3. In Which Sophie Talks to Plants

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. This weekend has been a whirlwind so I apologize if there is any awkward phrasing. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! I believe that like everything else in life, writing a process of learning and continuous change. So your reviews are welcomed with gratitude. **

**There is always the challenge of keeping things as short as possible because as Shakespeare said "brevity is the soul of wit". I have been working on keeping my transitions short and sweet. Of course, there will be many more chapters to come! Enjoy.**

The next morning, Sophie found herself in a rather foul mood. The tour had not gone as she had expected. The proposed location was simply too small and far too expensive. This also seemed fuel Martha's desire to continuously bother Sophie on the way back to about how she should reconsider the idea of restarting the old family business. A combination of these two things along with Howl accosting her on the street, had put her into a poisonous state of mind. Therefore, it was a complete relief when Mrs. Fairfax came to her with urgent business.

"Sophie, I have a customer not too far from Upper Folding who is in dire need of assistance. He says that it simply won't rain and that his crops are dying. I would like it very much if you would join me as company and for support. What do you say?"

"I don't see why not!" It certainly sounded interesting, and Sophie desperately needed a distraction.

"Wonderful! As payment, he will give us a generous portion of his yield." She seemed excited about this so Sophie obligingly agreed to join. Howl had been known to accept alternate forms of payment, sometimes not even accepting payment at all. He could be awfully generous at times. The thought of this contradiction made her chuckle aloud.

"My dear, what is so funny?" Mrs. Fairfax looked genuinely confused.

"Oh nothing really, I just thought of something." After receiving another strange look, Sophie assured her again. "Really it is nothing."

* * *

When they finally reached the small farm outside of town, the heavy afternoon air had put the two of them into a stupor. Sophie fanned herself as she hopped down from the small carriage, helping Mrs. Fairfax down after her.

They both turned to find a man of medium build and height in shabby attire walking toward them. He took off his straw hat as he approached, revealing a smiling, sun-worn face.

"Ladies, I am so glad that you could come. Winslow farm is in need of your _particular_ expertise. You see, those Norlander immigrants across the way have placed some sort of curse on my orchards and fields. The clouds have quite literally been avoiding our farm and raining everywhere but here!" He pointed across the valley toward another farm at the base of one of the foothills.

"My! Well this is certainly a serious charge, Mr. Winslow. How can we be of assistance?" Mrs. Fairfax inquired as they began to walk along a crooked fence.

"I want the two of you to cast a spell that will not only bring the rain, but will also bring forth an even greater abundance!" The farmer was clearly very angry and understandably so, but this didn't seem to be the type of magic with which Mrs. Fairfax was accustomed. Sophie noted this to herself as she listened to him.

"I just so happen to have a book that contains a spell that works perfectly for this kind of thing. I just don't have the necessary ability to make it work." He explained further. "Please stay here and I will go and retrieve it."

While he was gone, Sophie gently grabbed Mrs. Fairfax's arm. "Are you sure that we are able to help him? This sounds like a situation that is beyond our realm of experience."

"Well I certainly plan on giving it a try. Why don't we work on this one together? It will be good for you." Mrs. Fairfax patted Sophie's hand reassuringly. Sophie still wasn't entirely convinced, but this didn't seem to stop her from wanting to see how this would play out. Curiosity was in fact, one of her greatest weaknesses as a certain Wizard like to point out.

The farmer returned shortly with a rather large tome. He opened it to a marked page toward the center and then handed it to Mrs. Fairfax. She studied it for a moment and Sophie thought that she could see a small hint of confusion on the elder witch's face.

"Well it appears to be an older spell…" She noted while stepping closer to Sophie so that she too could read it.

"I will leave you two ladies so that you can work your magic then!" Said the farmer as he began to walk away. Sophie didn't quite hear him because she was too busy staring at the spell in bewilderment.

"It reads like a poem." Sophie thought aloud realizing that this whole situation seemed very familiar.

_Earth is dark, but tis gold_

_The fruit is sought but never sold_

_The rains, a weapon the farmer wields_

_and reaps the bounty from his fields_

_Oh do not take her fields for granted_

_Or else those seeds in vain were planted!_

_If no fruits bared from sun-scorched dusts_

_Take from the hearth those charred remains_

_And in those hands blow kindling gusts_

_And call to quench those barren plains!_

_Oh do not take her fields for granted_

_Or else those seeds in vain were planted!_

_Reach for the skies in honest ring_

_And then those clouds will surely sing_

_As the breath of life carries those cinders_

_And commands to end what parched earth hinders!_

"It is a very nice poem indeed, but I believe that we won't need it." Mrs. Fairfax said as she slapped the book shut. She then turned to Sophie in excitement. "We are going to use your wonderful gift Sophie! Here is your chance to have a first success at magic!"

"I am not sure if that is the best idea…" Sophie replied nervously.

"Oh hush! I will help you, come let us take a walk into the orchard."

Sophie was beginning to think that she was about to be exploited again, but thought better of stating her feelings on the matter. Mrs. Fairfax had been generous in letting her stay at her home. This was probably the least that she could do but she still felt compelled to warn others of her lacking abilities.

"I must warn you that I still haven't quite figured out how to control my magic. Sometimes, things go—badly."

"Not with me around they won't." Mrs. Fairfax had an unusually high and equally unfounded amount of confidence in Sophie's abilities. "Come, let us take a walk in the orchard in order to clear our minds."

Sophie was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed as they walked along. Her own confidence along with her unyielding curiosity was beginning to take over.

"Now empty your mind my dear and think only about the task at hand. We want this land to yield a great abundance. You can focus your intent in a variety of ways…"

"I thought that you said that you would be unable to train me?" Sophie asked.

"This shouldn't be too difficult for the two of us to work on together. Don't you think?" Mrs. Fairfax replied in a reassuring way as she pulled a pouch of honey-based spells out of a satchel.

"Just clear your mind and do or say whatever comes to you." Mrs. Fairfax said as she opened as small glass bottle. She began to hum to herself while sprinkling the contents of the bottle around.

Sophie walked on without her down a tidy row of trees with withering blossoms and shriveled leaves. She took a deep breath and blew it out of her mouth in apprehension. The afternoon sun was now filtering through the sparse canopies above her offering little protection from the oppressive heat.

"My, you are a thirsty bunch aren't you?" Sophie said aloud to the trees when she was quite certain that she was alone. "But I am sure that you can still bear fruit for Farmer Winslow if you wanted. Why not give it a try? Don't let the lack of rain stop you. Yield an abundance of fruit and don't let that poor farmer's work be in vain!" Sophie repeated this to the other crops over the farm and when she was quite certain that she had spoken to every single plant in a wide radius, she met with Mrs. Fairfax again who was now sitting in the shade of a willow.

"How did it go my dear?" She asked wearily.

"I am not entirely sure." Sophie said feeling rather uncertain about their efforts.

"I have already told farmer Winslow that we have done what we could and that he should give the magic a few days to work properly. I wouldn't worry my dear." She said as Sophie helped her up. "While you were walking around, I worked a couple of my own honey spells. I am sure that things will turn out just fine."

Sophie looked past Mrs. Fairfax over the fields and orchards. She suddenly found herself thinking about the weed killer and the mandrake again. Of course things wouldn't turn out that way this time. At least, she hoped that they wouldn't.

….To be Continued


	4. In Which Sophie Swallows Her Pride

Two days had passed before someone came to the Fairfax home pounding on the door wildly. Sophie opened it to find Farmer Winslow breathless and red-faced.

"You!" He exclaimed pointing to the center of Sophie's forehead. He took another deep breath before speaking.

"What…have…you…done?" He continued to pant. Sophie let him in and pulled out a chair for him to sit down. She was very familiar with how often one of an older age loses his or her breath.

"What is all of this fuss about?" Mrs. Fairfax exclaimed as she entered the room. She gave Sophie a nervous glance when she realized that it was farmer Winslow.

"Here, let me show you." He reached into a sling bag that he had over his shoulder and pulled out a perfect looking Sweet Fruit.

"Oh how marvelous!" Said Mrs. Fairfax with delight.

"No! Not marvelous. Not good at all." The farmer wailed as he stood up. "Watch this" He brought the fruit up to his mouth. He hesitated before taking a bite and as he did the fruit exploded into dust.

"Oh dear." Exclaimed Mrs. Fairfax as she covered her mouth. Sophie said nothing but stared at the now dirty floor in contemplation.

"And this is just half of it!" Cried Farmer Winslow. "My trees have taken to lifting up their roots and tripping me or slapping me with their branches every time I go near them. I just wanted you to use the rain spell to bring me an abundance! Now I have nothing but dust and angry trees!"

"Farmer Winslow, I assure you that we will fix this. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience that we have caused you." Sophie said soothingly.

"No! I want you two to stay away from my farm! Do you hear me? Stay away!" Farmer Winslow stomped across the room, pulled open the door angrily, and then slammed the door behind him.

Mrs. Fairfax sat down in bewilderment. Sophie grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the mess in contemplation.

After a moment of silence, Sophie spoke. "We have to fix this Annabel."

"Yes but how?" She whispered.

Sophie sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, I know someone who can fix this rather easily. I will just have to swallow all of my pride first." Howl was never going to let her live this down she thought miserably. After a few moments of deciding to go, not to go, and then to go again, Sophie snatched up her grey shawl and headed out.

* * *

The Jenkins floral shop was completely void of customers and for some reason, this surprised Sophie a little. After she had walked around the shop and admired all flowers, she realized that nobody seemed to be around at all. _Howl is such a fool!_ She thought to herself. _How does he expect to make money if no one is around to assist the customers? _

"Is anyone here? Hello!" Sophie shouted trying to peak around the counter toward the back room. A crash followed by the sound of running feet over wooden floor boards came to her ears. Michael suddenly appeared out of the back. He looked up at Sophie and then tripped over a large pot, knocking it over and spilling dirt all over the floor.

"Sophie! Its…you." Michael said breathlessly.

Sophie folded her arms in irritation. "Why is there nobody up here? Do you want to give the impression that you are not interested in assisting your customers?"

"Howl has me working both the flower shop and his other businesses at the same time."

Sophie instantly felt sorry for yelling at him. "I am sorry Michael, it is just that I need to talk to Howl, is he available by any chance?"

"Um…" Michael scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly."

"What does that mean _exactly_?"

"Well he has been in and out of the castle for several days now. I cannot really say because it changes from moment to moment. I mean, you know how it is Sophie." Michael looked nervous about something.

"No actually I don't Michael, because you are keeping something from me." Sophie narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well you know how Howl has been using all of those aliases to keep his privacy? That has been backfiring lately." Michael said while doing everything in his power to avoid her gaze.

"I must say that it doesn't surprise me. What kind of trouble is he in now?"

"I wouldn't say trouble, but rather, high demand." Michael said looking utterly exhausted.

"Ah, I see well I need to you give him a message for me. Will you remember to do that Michael?" Sophie wasn't entirely sure that Michael was of sound mind at the moment.

"Of course Sophie you know that I will." Even he sounded a bit uncertain.

"I need you to tell Howl that he assistance is urgently needed at Winslow Farm and that he must go there right away." Sophie tried to catch Michael's eye to make sure that he was listening.

He nodded rather absently. "Right. Winslow Farm. I will tell him don't worry."

"Okay, thank you Michael." Sophie said as she started for the door. "Oh and get some rest my friend, you look positively dreadful."

Michael smiled as she departed from the store.

* * *

Sophie would have to give Michael a large hug when she got the chance, because when she returned to Mrs. Fairfax's home, she found that Howl had not only received Michael's message, but was already there waiting for her to return.

He was talking to Mrs. Fairfax in her sun filled kitchen while drinking a cup of tea.

"What in the world did you do to poor farmer Winslow?" Howl asked with a chuckle.

Sophie took a deep breath and told him what had happened. Howl seemed to ponder this carefully. "So please allow me to get this straight, you refused to use the spell that was given to you and decided to try something on your own. Is that correct?"

"Well Annabel and I—"

"I don't want excuses or the passing of blame. I want to know if you refused to follow a spell and attempted to do something on your own." Howl's tone was rather scolding and Sophie didn't like it all.

Sophie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yes. I suppose so."

"…and that was a mistake wasn't it?" His voice reminded her of the time when she and Michael had tried to catch a falling star.

"Yes it was a mistake Howl." She looked into his eyes feeling slightly defeated.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up and in the open, let us go fix this problem that you two have created." Howl said with a brighter tone. Sophie and Mrs. Fairfax both began to protest, but Howl held up his hand.

"You two are coming with me and we are going to fix this together or I will not help at all."

"I am afraid that he wants nothing to do with us Howl. He is rather upset." Sophie said feeling sorry for the poor farmer.

"Well that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try to make it right, now does it?" Howl was being unbelievably reasonable and wise. Sophie suddenly realized rather guiltily that she wasn't the only one who had changed for the better. She said nothing but nodded slightly.

"We certainly don't have all day ladies, I am going to conjure a wind to take us there in a more timely manner. Take an arm and do try not to let go." Howl opened the door to the outside and they stepped out into the daylight with their arms locked together. A thunderous word came from Howl's mouth and the three of them took a step forward into a swirling wind.

"Like I said, don't let go because I am not entirely sure of what will happen if you do." Howl yelled above the raging wind. Mrs. Fairfax shrugged indicating that she couldn't hear him. Howl turned his head toward Sophie and winked at her. She rolled her eyes. Nothing was ever simple with Wizard Howl.

To be continued...


	5. In Which a Witch Makes Amends

** Once again, enjoy! I will be adding/editing more chapters soon! **

* * *

There was a great deal of coughing and sneezing when they arrived at the Winslow Farm in a cloud of heavy dust. Howl had perhaps forgotten that it had not rained for quite some time there. Mrs. Fairfax pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose while Sophie dusted off her dress. Howl of course had somehow come out looking as tidy as ever and proceeded to walk daintily past them toward the entrance of the Farm. Sophie looked up from her dusting to find a small child standing in the middle of the road near the entrance staring at them in wonder.

"Hello little one. Is your father home by any chance?" Howl asked the child cheerfully. The child said nothing but pointed toward a big red barn. "Alright then, ladies, you can tidy yourselves later. We have business to attend to." He held out his arm toward the barn showing the way.

Owen Winslow was wiping sweat from his brow as he walked out of the barn carrying a spade, when he saw the three of them approaching, his eyes widened in a combination of fear and anger.

"I thought I told the two of you to stay away from my farm! I cannot possibly afford any more trouble." He plunged the spade into the ground and stomped toward them angrily.

Howl held up his hand. "Farmer Winslow I presume? My name is Bartholomew Moriarty and I am a wizard of high reputation." Sophie grumbled at Howl's new alias and he elbowed her slightly before continuing. "We have come to correct any errors made, and would like to make humble amends. These things would of course, be free of charge."

The farmer's attention seemed to be arrested by those last few words. "Alright, but as long as you can give me your word that I won't be having any more trouble from these two." He jerked his head toward Sophie and Mrs. Fairfax.

"Absolutely, and may I ask good sir, do you still have that book of Terra Spells by any chance? I have neglected to bring my own." Howl's ability to negotiate seemed to be highly refined, which made Sophie wonder why he wanted her to blacken his name to the King in the first place.

Farmer Winslow nodded and went into the barn briefly, returning with the book. Howl took the book and opened it to the marked spot trailing his finger down the page in concentration. He then read aloud dramatically.

_"Earth is dark, but tis gold_

_The fruit is sought but never sold_

_The rains, a weapon the farmer wields_

_and reaps the bounty from his fields_

_Oh do not take her fields for granted,_

_Or else those seeds in vain were planted!"_

Howl looked up at Sophie before continuing."Ah, this is an excellent spell and a perfect opportunity to teach you the craft and workings of Lyrical Spells." He then continued reading in the same dramatic manner.

_"If no fruits bared from sun-scorched dusts,_

_Take from the hearth those charred remains_

_And in those hands blow kindling gusts_

_And call to quench those barren plains!_

_Oh do not take her fields for granted_

_Or else those seeds in vain were planted!"_

Howl stopped again and looked up at the farmer this time. "Mr. Winslow, if I may bother you one more time and request a few things that we will be needing?"

"Of course! How can I help?" Farmer Winslow looked anxious.

"Well I will be needing a pail of ashes from your hearth, and some salt if you please." Howl bowed as he said this.

"Uh—um, yes of course. I will be back shortly." Farmer Winslow hurried off toward the house in the valley. Howl looked down at the book again and read the final stanza.

_"Reach for the skies in honest ring_

_And then those clouds will surely sing_

_As the breath of life carries those cinders_

_And commands to end what parched earth hinders!"_

Howl slapped the book shut, tucked it under his arm, and began to walk about gathering small round stones. "Ladies please help me gather stones and place them in a pile on that grassy knoll near the willow tree. I would like to perform this spell at the highest point on the property." When they had a sufficient pile, Howl turned to Sophie.

"Please take the stones and place them in a circle that is big enough for two people to stand in the center with arms open." He suddenly held his arm out blocking Mrs. Fairfax from assisting her. "I only want Sophie to work on this please. Why don't you have a seat?" He said while escorting her under the shade of the will.

Sophie obeyed the instruction. She was glad to have a part in the process. She placed each stone carefully and evenly so that the circle would be as true as possible. Howl folded his arms and watched her.

"Are we having fun yet?" He said in a singsong way while flashing her smile. Sophie glanced up at him and said nothing trying to focus on her work. "I said make a circle, it doesn't have to be perfect love. I know how you strive for perfection, but now is not really the time."

The farmer came back with a tin of salt and a pail of ashes. Howl instructed him to set the supplies down next to the circle and then stand back next to Mrs. Fairfax. Sophie tried to join them but Howl gently grabbed her arm and walked her to the outside of the circle.

"Not you darling, we are going to work on this one together. Your overwhelming curiosity is better served on the frontlines." He smiled at her playfully again before continuing. "We are going to do something slightly different though, because there appears to be some sort of curse on the sky above this land."

"How can you tell?" Sophie whispered.

"Well, you have to start by actually opening your eyes and ears for a change. I know that somehow the most obvious things have a tendency to escape you, but sometimes you can hear magic like a whisper on the wind, or you can actually see it. In this case..." Howl pointed up at the sky. "You can actually see it."

Sophie could see the clouds in the distance parading around the farm in a rather large circle. They were prohibited entry into the area by some invisible barrier.

"I am well educated Howl, and I read that poem-er spell over and over again and simply could not understand how we were supposed to work it." For some reason Sophie felt the need to defend herself from criticism for her lack of magical understanding.

"Your greatest mistake here was ignoring the spell entirely. You must understand that magic is about ninety percent intent and about ten percent proper execution. For a witch or wizard with pure talent and raw ability like the two of us, spells really only serve the function of focusing our power to its proper ends. There is no inherent magic in the ritualistic formality of spells. The magic comes from you." Howl pointed at Sophie's chest as he said this.

"I am aware of that Howl. I was able to produce a result without any sort of spell at all." Sophie was feeling decidedly stubborn.

"And as always, it turned out to be a complete disaster." Howl said folding his arms again. "You must learn the basics of properly channeling your magic before walking about and bewitching trees to attack people. You should know that."

Sophie stared at the ground saying nothing. Howl reached down and picked up the tin of salt thrusting it into her arms.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Sophie inquired in irritation.

"Why don't you allow me to explain before you open that pretty little mouth of yours?" Howl retorted. "Now, take the salt and sprinkle it around the stones at the edge of the circle…and please be neat about it. Magic is also about the details."

When Sophie had finished, Howl took the tin from her and then instructed her to take a handful of ashes from the pail. Howl also took a handful being careful not to get it all over his tunic.

"Now let us carefully step into the circle." He said stepping over the stones as if they were several feet high. Sophie followed suit taking special care to pull her skirts up and over the rocks without breaking the circle. After a bit of shuffling, they stood side-by-side facing out toward the valley of dusty fields. They stood in such a way so that their empty hands were next to each other with the ash-filled hands outward.

Howl turned his empty palm upward and held it out instructing Sophie to place the top of her hand on his palm keeping it open. His fingers curled gingerly around her hand as he focused his gaze out toward the valley.

"Clear your mind." He said at a whisper. "Do you remember the second stanza of the spell?"

"I think so." Sophie replied, feeling slightly unsure.

"Then let us say it together. Lyrical spells must be chanted until the energy manifests." He turned his head toward her and then nodded. They both spoke aloud.

_"If no fruits bared from sun-scorched dusts,_

_Take from the hearth those charred remains_

_And in those hands blow kindling gusts_

_And call to quench those barren plains!"_

The stones in the circle began to give off a faint glow and Sophie felt a warming sensation move up her body to the top of her head. Her scalp also began to tingle slightly.

Howl cleared his throat. "Now let us say the final stanza and the magic should reveal itself entirely. When we are finished take your ash-filled hand, open it, and gently blow the ashes outward toward the valley focusing your thoughts upon rain and quenching the soil." They then said the final stanza together.

_"Reach for the skies in honest ring_

_And then those clouds will surely sing_

_As the breath of life carries those cinders_

_And commands to end what parched earth hinders!"_

Sophie closed her eyes and focused deeply upon the idea of rain and how badly the parched soil needed it. She then opened her hand blowing the grey ashes into the afternoon breeze. The ashes swirled about before her momentarily, and then spread outward, shimmering like sparkling water. Howl had done the same and they watched for a moment in silence as the cinders floated away. Sophie was far too captivated with her work to notice that Howl was squeezing her hand and gazing at her with a strange mixture of emotions. The expression of wonder and joy upon her countenance was truly a sight to behold. Her golden hair parted around her face as she turned to look at him still smiling. He instantly snapped out of his euphoria and spoke.

"Now we must remove the curse from this land." He said. "This part is not in the spell, but it should work well if you repeat after me and focus your intent."

Sophie nodded as she noticed the stones still glowing around them.

_"Oh skies of blue, I call to you, I call to you_

_To bring forth rain upon this day,_

_Forsake the unnatural winds that keep you away…"_

Howl paused, glancing toward the farmer.

_"Forsake this farmer's greed and only give him what he needs_

_And help this land bring forth abundance"_

Nothing happened until the third time they said it aloud while craning their heads to gaze at the sky.

Howl raised his hands further and Sophie did the same. The surfaces of their palms began to glow and the ring of stones began to glow brighter. A strange droning wind picked up at their feet and began to resonate upward. Sophie looked down and was shocked to find that they were both hovering above the ground.

"Keep your focus Sophie!" Howl yelled as he squeezed her hand again. Suddenly, the strange wind gathered around them creating a tension similar to a taught rope that was about to give way. And just when Sophie found the tension to be unbearable, it exploded into all different directions sending an invisible wave that rippled over the dried grasses.

As soon as they slowly descended and touched the ground again, the glow from the stones disappeared and a natural breeze began to pick up over the hills. Thunder rumbled at the base of one of the distant mountains and the heavy purple clouds that had avoided the farmer's land for so long began to close in upon them.

Howl promptly dusted his hands off by brushing them together. He nodded to Sophie who stood smiling while touching her cheek.

"That was…" She simply had no words and apparently neither did Mrs. Fairfax or the farmer because they simply stood with their mouths open.

Howl sighed deeply, and looked up toward the sky in satisfaction. "Well now, it looks like a storm is coming which means that we must be off."

"Wha-what about the trees?" The farmer asked in shock.

"I wouldn't worry about them now that they have nothing to be angry about." Howl said with a smile.

"Then how should I pay you good wizard?" The farmer sounded extremely grateful.

Howl held up his hand. "Please, like I said, you do not need to worry about it this time. Besides you have had enough to deal with." He glanced at Sophie as he said this.

Howl then turned fully toward Sophie and Mrs. Fairfax who were beginning to shudder in the cool wind of the approaching storm. He walked between them and held out his elbows for them to take. "Shall we then?"

They both nodded and the three of them departed, leaving the farmer alone holding his hat on the grassy knoll. He suddenly laughed aloud like a child and held out a hand catching the tiny but precious droplets of water that had begun to fall from the sky.


	6. In Which Howl Slithers Again

**Why hello! I am glad to see that you are still reading! Thank you to those who have given me reviews and I would just like to take the time to solicit more! I have some pretty good ideas for the chapters to come, but I am not sure how long it is going to be yet…**

**I apologize if there are any discrepancies with my material and the book. Feel free to point those out to me and I will correct them as soon as I am able. I have been writing these pretty quickly too with some minor editing, if you find some awkward phrasing (or gasp! spelling errors) in any section please let me know about that as well. I am not easily offended. Take care and enjoy. **

**Oh, and I will be stopping by and reading some of your stories this weekend!**

**One more thing, if you haven't heard me say it lately here it is: I don't claim any of these characters or plot devices. They belong to the late Diana Wynne Jones, who of course, did it best. But you already knew that of course.**

Michael had created a rather impressive pyramid of shallow pots in the Floral Shop by the time Howl burst through the door humming one of his curious foreign melodies. Somehow, the young apprentice managed to grab a broom and pretend to look busy by the time Howl's long stride reached his end of the room. Howl passed the artistic endeavor and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the devil is that?" Howl turned and nodded toward the pyramid. Michael shrugged and continued to sweep the same area of space over and over. The wizard sighed.

"I take it that we have had no customers for quite some time?" Howl inquired folding his arms accusingly.

Michael suddenly and rather selfishly found himself missing the old Howl. Heartless Howl would never have even noticed something like this.

"I am not sure of what you want me to say…the shop has been empty for at least a week now."

"Well that's interesting, isn't it? Clean that up won't you? And make quick work of it because I need your assistance on a couple of spells that needed to be ready yesterday."

Michael groaned. "What were you doing all afternoon then?"

"I was assisting that Old Bat Fairfax and Miss Nose with their little problem." Looking somewhat offended at any accusation that he would be doing anything but important things, Howl strode out of the room with his head held high.

Michael had nearly finished tidying all of the pots and locking up the shop when Howl came back in from the castle with his hands on his hips.

"Have you seen Calcifer at all today?"

"Not since this morning…why?"

"What is that dreadful little inferno up to, I wonder?" Howl said more to himself than Michael. He then turned suddenly on his heels and left the room again.

The Castle did seem to take on an eerie quiet with Calcifer gone. It was as if Calcifer's presence changed the dynamics of the people and space around him. Although it no longer mattered whether or not he was around, Howl always behaved strangely when he was away. Michael suddenly remembered some reading he had done where he had learned that there had never before been a documented case of dissevering such a contract where the two participants survived. Calcifer had of course suggested that only very powerful magic could break it without casualty, but only very powerful magic.

Sophie must be much more powerful than any of us thought. Michael mused. Both Howl and Calcifer certainly seemed to think so. If she was strong enough to give life to another entity without even trying, _what else could she do_?

* * *

Michael had been working for what seemed like hours on one of Howl's spells when a warm breeze filled the room and suddenly all of the unlit candles burst into flame. Michael looked up from his book and surveyed the room. Howl was copying something down from a book of spells on a piece of parchment, when he said aloud.

"Did we have fun today my friend?"

Michael was startled to hear Calcifer's voice reply from the fireplace.

"Did you know that there are over 43 large rivers between here and the Strangian Border?" Calcifer hoisted himself upon a log.

"You don't say?" Howl replied casually.

"Before you ask, I was in Kingsbury most of the day." Calcifer gave a loud crack and then a pop before quieting down.

"Don't you have anything better to do than spy on Ben? The man would have a heart attack if he found you in the hearth unannounced."

"His magic is strong, but not as strong as yours or Sophie's. I was flying along when I sensed it and decided to investigate. I also sensed a bit of strong magic out in the desert lands…"

"Did you ever bother to thank Sophie for the extra life that you have been given Cal? Or is gratitude beyond your scope of understanding." Howl said in a biting tone.

"Did you?" Calcifer asked with a small voice.

Howl glared at Calcifer for a moment before responding. "In my own way." He then looked back down at his parchment and continued writing which was followed by a long and rather painful moment of silence. Michael found his gaze shifting between Howl and Calcifer several times before he realized that he was suddenly very tired and should retire to bed immediately.

"Well, I think that I am off to bed then." Michael stretched dramatically and charged up the stairs before Howl could protest.

The silence only held out for a moment longer before Calcifer rose up on his log again and spoke.

"What are you working on?"

Howl snorted. "What business is it of yours? And if you must know, it is a spell for a courtier's daughter who has fallen quite ill and is in serious pain. This spell is designed to alleviate that pain."

"Why not bring back one of your medicines from the other world?"

"Somehow I don't think that those will help her old friend." There was a slight twinge of sadness in his voice.

"You have been strange lately not that being strange is unusual for you."

"Not that you would understand anything about it, but I have been working rather hard lately." Howl replied in a matter-of-fact way.

Calcifer cackled. "Working hard at hardly working?"

Even Howl smiled at that. "You have grown to be quite clever, but that sounds like something that you might have learned from Sophie."

"Speaking of Sophie, when are you planning on giving her that thing that I am not supposed to mention to anyone?" Calcifer asked rather frankly.

"My! How brazen you are too!" Howl slapped down his pen and gave his full attention to the fire.

"Well when are you going to do it?" Calcifer had begun to spread out now that his logs had been reduced to several smoldering pieces.

Howl sighed dramatically as he got up and placed more logs under his fiery companion. "Sophie is a tough nut my friend and I must go about things rather carefully."

"She honestly has no idea of how serious you were about a happily ever after?" Calcifer asked incredulously.

"She has absolutely no idea, and the best part about it is the fact that it was the first time in my life where I was actually being genuine. This is what I get for trying to be an honest man Calcifer…I get goose egg. _Nothing_." Howl placed his head on his hand, displaying pity for himself.

"So when are you going to give it to her?" Calcifer asked, unaffected by Howl's drama.

"You are such a pest!" The wizard exclaimed. "I guess that it depends upon Sophie and when she is ready to pull her head out of the sand and realize that she is in love with me."

"That sounds an awful lot like slithering to me." Calcifer said as he flared up briefly from the fresh wood.

Howl got up and stormed off toward the stairwell mumbling something that sounded a lot like: _why don't you go jump in a lake, _but Calcifer didn't acknowledge it. He just sunk down into his logs contently and simmered down for the night.

To be continued…


	7. In Which Happy News is Delivered

Sophie had discovered a way to be useful and earn her keep by assisting with potions and kits for spells. While Mrs. Fairfax was certainly not very talented in witchcraft, she had mastered the creation of magical concoctions, especially ones containing honey, her signature ingredient. She sold these kits and potions for a reasonable price to witches, wizards and magical training schools throughout the region.

Sophie was more than happy to assist with most things, except for bee-keeping duties. Those she left to the elder witch who seemed perfectly content to do so, on her own. She also discovered that Mrs. Fairfax produced small batches of a rare and sweet honey wine called mead and sold it at lavishly high prices. It was a delightful drink that made Sophie's face quite numb after a glass or two. Occasionally, a gentleman from a neighboring manor would pick up an entire crate of the golden wine.

_Perhaps I could go into some form of business in witchcraft_. She thought as she began to stir a simmering cauldron of sweet smelling ingredients. The more that she thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. After all, she loved to make things and use her mind.

"You certainly are a high maintenance mixture!" She said aloud as her arm began to grow sore from the constant stirring. She deftly reached for a stool and sat down staring down into the cauldron. A hazy daydream came over her and her mind nearly went elsewhere, before she realized that the fire was peeking up over the cauldron and staring at her. This would have frightened almost any other person, but Sophie found herself smiling.

"Why, hello Calcifer."

"Hello yourself -and you might want to watch what you say out loud, because those things have a tendency to come true." Calcifer said with a bit of concern.

Sophie clapped her hand over her mouth. "You are absolutely right, I hope that this batch isn't ruined." It would be extremely inconvenient to have to start again she thought remorsefully.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, besides; your magic could only improve this mixture." Calcifer flared up and looked down into the cauldron.

"Are we enjoying our newly found freedom?" Sophie asked as she massaged her arm.

"Yes, but I think that the contract with Howl has somehow permanently bound me to him. I feel compelled sometimes to be near him." He seemed to be mildly irritated by this.

"Well isn't he your friend as well? Could friendship be what keeps you together? That is a common bond that we share in this world you know." Sophie said while she tried not to frown from the pain.

"I honestly cannot say…it could be this thing that you call friendship." A long moment of silence followed after Calcifer said this and Sophie decided that it would be a good time to change the subject.

"So what brings you here?" She inquired as she blew a golden lock of hair out of her face.

"I honestly don't know, I think that I miss our conversations. You are much more intelligent than Michael and far wiser than Howl. You really are quite wise for your age and I think that I find it appealing."

"Well I will take that as a compliment then!" Sophie laughed as she continued stirring.

"If you would like. The more I am around humans the more I find them confusing! For example, the shabby looking wizard Sulliman bowed down to your sister the other day, and she began to cry, then she started to laugh which was then followed by a smile. After that, they hugged and twirled about in what looked like sheer happiness, all in the space of a few short minutes! What strange beings you are!"

Sophie stopped stirring and leaned closer to Calcifer. "What did you say?"

"What strange—"

"No! Before that."

"Wizard Sulliman bowed down and asked Lettie to 'spend the rest of her life with him' and then she started to cry-which, if I had such emotions, would probably do the same. The rest of your life with one being, imagine that!" Calcifer laughed at this which came out as popping and hissing sound.

Sophie sat back on her stool in shock."Lettie is getting married? Good Gracious."

Sophie set her spoon down on a shabby end table next to the fire. This certainly was some interesting news, and she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

"Did I upset you somehow?" Calcifer asked as he peered at her from behind the cauldron.

"Um—what? No. No not at all! I am just in a bit of shock." Just then, Sophie stood up, took the cauldron off of the fire and began to remove her apron.

"Wait, where are you going Sophie?" Calcifer asked.

"I am going to fetch Martha and then we are going to congratulate our sister on this very important event in her life." Sophie said as she began to walk out of the room. She suddenly stopped however, turning and smiling at Calcifer. "Thank you for telling me! Take care." She then hurried out of the room as if it were on fire.

"Okay, I will just stay here until the rain stops out there." Calcifer said aloud to the now empty room. He sighed as he leaned out of the fire place looking out where Sophie had gone. "I will just stay here with that smelly mixture of yours…good gracious that smells terrible."

* * *

The following morning, Lettie arrived to personally deliver the good news to her sisters and step mother in which they proceeded to fawn all over her with tears of happiness. In fact there was a great deal of fawning until Martha had to report to work in the bakery and Fanny had to run to a ladies meeting to which she had already committed. This left Sophie and Lettie alone together for a much needed chat. They decided to walk along a path in the valley outside of town while discussing the events of the summer. When they finally decided that they had had enough, the two of them lay out in the sun in a rolling field of small alpine flowers with the tops of their heads touching as they gazed at the blue sky. They were silent for quite some time before Lettie decided to break the silence with a question.

"Sophie, are you aware that Howl has assumed nearly a dozen false identities?"

Sophie sighed deeply. She was not aware that it was that many, but she knew that he had a lot. "Sadly, yes, I am aware that he has quite a few."

Lettie was quiet for a moment. "Why in the world would you suppose that someone would do such a thing?"

"To keep his privacy, I should think." Sophie replied rather absentmindedly.

"I just don't understand why a man so vain would be so concerned about privacy." Lettie said curiously.

"Why are you so concerned about how Howl chooses to live his life? Besides, shouldn't we be talking about you and Ben?"

Lettie sighed. "I am concerned because he seems to be rather fond of my sister and I would like to know what kind of man he is before I even consider giving my approval."

Even though Lettie could not see, Sophie rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself Lettie. After all, I am—"

"The eldest. Yes I know Sophie, and you are also the least likely to do the right thing for yourself." There was something distinctly maternal in Lettie's voice.

"Don't you think that you are being rather harsh with me?" Sophie retorted feeling slightly cornered.

Lettie sat up and looked down at Sophie blocking her sunlight.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Sophie said astonished at her younger sister's boldness.

"Do you love him?" Lettie said again smiling down at Sophie.

"Lettie, I don't know why you are asking me this—" Sophie grumbled feeling irritated at persistence.

"Sophie Hatter, do you love Wizard Howl or not?" Lettie shouted in an almost teasing way.

Sophie stared at her sister for what felt like many long minutes.

"Yes—no. I don't know!" Sophie covered her face in frustration.

"You absolutely love him. I can tell. I could tell on the day you returned his heart and I can tell now." Lettie sounded resolute in her conclusion.

"You presume too much." Sophie said her voice sounding muffled under her hands. Lettie grabbed both of her hands and pulled them away from her face.

"You need to tell him that you love him you know." Lettie's maternal voice said in a scolding manner.

"Absolutely out of the question." Sophie stood up and stomped off over the hill. Lettie began to follow close behind.

"The two of you are so stubborn it amazes me! Whether you like it or not, that man brings something out in you. He brings out this strong, courageous woman that has always been there, but just needed to have a bit of coaxing. Have you ever stopped to think about why Howl sent you before the king when that obviously wasn't the simplest solution?" Lettie stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I don't know Lettie, perhaps it is because he is a giant coward." Sophie shouted back waving a butterfly out of her face.

"Or perhaps he wanted you to gain some fortitude, of which you have plenty now by the way."

Sophie stopped and turned to glower at her sister. Lettie smiled and put both of her hands on Sophie's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"You have this rather unfortunate tendency to miss the most obvious things and as your sister and your friend I am tell you to snap out of it and look around for a change! You have so much to see and so much to offer." Lettie's eyes began to well up with tears as she said this.

"Well thank you for the lecture my dearest little sister, I do miss your criticism at times." Sophie said angrily.

Lettie smiled again. "Sometimes, I am convinced that the two of you were made for each other. Never before have I seen two people slither out of expressing their feelings the way you two do. It is almost legendary."

"I just don't trust him to not flee for his life if I choose to return his affection." Sophie said hoping that this excuse would satisfy her little sister.

"What has he done to you personally that would lead you to believe that?" She said calmly.

"Well he—botheration! The list is so long I can barely keep track!" Sophie said as she pulled away and continued to walk back toward home again.

Lettie laughed. "You are impossible, my dear sister. Completely, utterly, impossible!" Then she ran to catch up with her sister and they walked together arm over shoulder for the rest of the way back.


	8. In Which Rumors Reach a Wizard

**You have come back to read more have you? Fantastic! Once again, I don't own the characters or story. Please don't be shy and send me a review if you have comments or questions...**

**I have noticed a few errors in some previous chapters and those will be taken care of in the next couple of days. Thank you for your patience and please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hallie what a pleasure to see you again!" Howl crowed as he entered the Friedman Emporium of Fine Décor. He gave the beautiful woman at the counter the most dashing smile he could muster to which she responded by rolling her eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you Wizard Jenkins." She snarled as she walked around to the front counter with her arms folded. "By the way, it is Ms. Friedman to you. We are not on first name terms."

Howl bowed deeply. "As you wish, of course."

The black-eyed girl tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear. "I don't suppose that you were the one that ordered that motley package of impossible items last week?" She said as she opened a small gate at the counter allowing Howl to pass through and follow her into the back.

To any local, the Emporium was an unassuming shop that sold furniture and rugs at lavish prices, but to a witch or wizard, it was the place to find the rarest of items for the practice of witchcraft. Hallie of course was a witch and ran this double-sided business with her ambitious father who traveled around the world on a regular basis to acquire the items they sold.

"It was quite a list, and I am assuming that the boy you sent was your apprentice?" She said as he seated himself on a sofa near a table with a burning fragrance.

"More or less, yes. Michael has a love for magic, but he isn't the most talented fellow." Howl twirled his finger around the burning incense causing the smoke to transform into a variety of shapes.

"I gathered that." Hallie said as she pulled the two curtains that separated the normal world from theirs, closed.

Howl looked over to another table and noticed a beautiful bronze colored metal container with intricate carvings and a curvy handle.

"Is that some sort of lamp? It looks like something from a fairy tale." Howl noted reaching out to touch it. Hallie slapped his wrist and he pulled his hand back with a fake pout.

"It is some sort of trinket my father acquired last week. He has been dealing with these awfully questionable fellows from Zanzib lately who are willing to pay a very high price for it. It has been giving off a strange energy that makes me feel uncomfortable and I would be very grateful if you wouldn't touch it."

Howl continued to stare at it in mild fascination, something about it felt far away, like silent space that separated his old world from this one when he opened the door to Wales.

"I would have expected that someone like you would have taken on some extraordinary talent." Hallie quickly changed the subject back to the previous topic while seating herself across from him. Howl tore his eyes away from the strange object as she opened a large trunk that sat between them as a makeshift table.

"I have a feeling that Michael will be moving on to new things very soon, and I do actually have someone in mind." He said deciding to play along.

"Is that so?" She looked up at him as she pulled out a box covered in a cloth.

"Yes and she could be the next great witch in our kingdom." Howl crossed one leg over the other in an attempt to look casual.

"It wouldn't happen to be that woman with that horrible aging curse I saw a few months ago would it?"

Howl was completely taken aback. "When were you at the Cast—my house?"

"I was collecting a speedy travel spell from your apprentice when I noticed her peeking out from behind him."

_Sophie and her long nose_! Howl thought to himself.

"I sensed that she too was of the magical sort. I do have quite an eye for those things you know." Hallie noted while holding the box in her lap. This was actually true. Hallie was gifted at detecting magical properties in humans, creatures, and objects.

"Actually yes, and she is no longer beholden to that curse." Howl was staring at the box now.

Hallie's eyes suddenly brightened. "Pray tell, was it actually that Hatter girl that went missing? I am just dying to know." Hallie's voice was riddled with curiosity.

"Why yes! Yes it was, and how is it any of your business?" Howl was feeling strangely protective of Sophie's privacy for some reason. Privacy in one's personal affairs was one of the few things that a witch or wizard had in this world and it could be used as a powerful weapon to avoid exploitation by forces beyond his or her control.

"Well it just seems like those Hatter girls have been the center of attention since their father moved here to start his business all those years ago." Hallie sounded slightly annoyed by this. "Sophie attended school with a dear friend of mine and was known for being quite the scholar. Yet, I would say that it is Lettie that seems to be getting all of the attention these days, especially now that she is marrying that other Royal Wizard Sulliman."

Howl sat up straight in his seat. "Ben Sulliman is getting married? How do you know about this?"

Hallie smiled and leaned forward. "Darling, everyone knows about that—or at least everyone in the magical community."

Howl was suddenly no longer in the mood to continue the casual banter. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bag containing the payment he had prepared. He handed it to her and she started to hand him the box before pulling it back suddenly.

"You wouldn't happen to be acquainted with the new Royal Wizard Pendragon would you?" Hallie asked with just enough suspicion to make Howl feel uncomfortable.

"Um, no. Why?" Howl cleared his throat nervously.

She shrugged. "No reason, I guess." She then handed him the box. "It would be nice to drum up some new business with another well-to-do, if you know what I mean."

Howl smiled and nodded, tucking the box under his arm and standing to leave. He pulled one of the curtains open.

"I guess that it is just odd is all." She said still seated behind him.

Howl sighed in irritation. "What is odd Hallie?" He turned his head and looked back at back to find that she now bore a smug expression.

"It is just odd that when I attempted to introduce myself to Wizard Pendragon at his house in Kingsbury, the inside looked exactly the same as yours. The door was even answered by that same cursed woman that I saw in Porthaven, peeking out from behind your apprentice. But I shall pay no mind; it is probably just a coincidence."

Howl smiled again. "A coincidence, I am sure." He then walked out letting the curtains fall shut behind him.

* * *

Despite his somewhat cowardly nature, Howl hated coming in second on anything, almost as much as he hated being pinned down to things. Howl fancied himself to be at the very least, Ingary's greatest and finest catch and therefore, the first of the kingdom's Royal Wizards to marry and be the center of attention. There was a great deal of talk for example, about the marriage because it involved the shockingly beautiful girl who was after all, a nobody to the Kingsbury Court, and a powerful but rather plain Royal Wizard. Lettie had already been the talk of the town in Market Chipping, being as lovely as she was, but she had now transformed into something legendary and a source of seething jealousy among her local female peers.

Both Michael and Howl heard the talk like the buzzing of bees in a clover field. It was a constant hum filled with excited energy. But despite this local excitement, the two of them absolutely refused to talk about it openly with each other knowing that it had a certain significance that was deeply personal.

The Old Howl would have demanded Sophie's hand in marriage the day that she pressed his still heart into his chest rather than letting her go. It was what she wanted he said to himself and therefore it was what he also wanted. It was almost as if he wanted her happiness more than his own. But that would be a selfless act of love now wouldn't it?

Howl stared out a rainy window into his homeland feeling deeply sorry for himself. Some sort of ghastly wind had picked up out there and Mari's swing banged about against the poles that held it aloft. He missed this weather sometimes, that deep and relentless grey that settled over rolling hills of rich green, and the earthy smell of the rain. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there before his little nephew sneaked out into the yard with a handsome border collie in tow. The dog seemed to understand that it was probably not privy to the warmest of welcomes by the master of the house and went with him willingly into the wood shed. Megan was absolutely going to love that! Howl thought with a laugh. After a few short moments the boy emerged from the shed guiltily locking it and jogging back across the lawn. He stopped for a brief moment and looked up at the window where Howl was standing as if he could see him there but shook his head and went back inside.

Howl walked away from the window and went downstairs to find that it was raining outside of the castle now too. He found himself suddenly wondering if Ben missed Wales as much as he did. Ben couldn't have gone back since he had come in, it was impossible. Benjamin Sullivan was a powerful wizard, but not powerful enough to travel constantly between the two worlds.

"Why so melancholy today?" Came a voice from the hearth. Howl turned his head in that direction but his mind went elsewhere.

"Just feeling the wind of change my friend and I am not sure if I like it." Howl tapped his knuckle on the workbench in contemplation before he realized that there was a envelope waiting there bearing the King's seal.

"Oh boy." Howl said as he picked it up and tore it open truly expecting the worst.

"What is that all about?" Inquired Calcifer as Howl began to read the Royal document.

"It appears that I have been invited to some sort of event at the palace." Howl said as if he had just been given a birthday present that he really didn't like. He walked across the room and fed the piece of paper to Calcifer, who consumed it greedily.

"Well that is hardly something to whine about then." Calcifer said in the most reassuring way possible.

"Ingary is about to go neck-deep in war with two countries. So why not throw a little party in the mean time?" Howl said with a laugh. "This is precisely why I wanted that terrible reputation Cal. I honestly want nothing to do with this mess."

"Well you can't do much about it now. At least the general has been returned safely."

Howl snorted. "Yes that is just wonderful isn't it?" He began to massage his temples. "Well old friend, I am off to bed for the night. There is much to be done tomorrow and in the next few days."

To Be Continued…


	9. In Which a Witch Receives and Invitation

**I know that this is a short one! There will be more to come, I have just been busy during the past few days with strict deadlines and writing some fiction that I actually own. Once again please enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Take care dear reader.**

* * *

Sophie had been out in the garden terrace thumbing through a spell book on magical sewing when two royal messengers arrived to deliver a letter. They waited rather awkwardly for her to open and read it aloud to them so that they could confirm that she had received the message. The script was so elaborate, that it was rather difficult to read. Sophie stumbled through it carefully.

Ms. Sophie Hatter,

It is to my understanding that a display of gratitude on my behalf is in order which I would like to deliver to you in person. I am requesting your presence next Saturday at a Royal Gala that is being thrown in honor of my dear brother and High General Prince Justin for his safe return.

The signature was replaced by the royal seal. When the messengers left, Sophie sunk down into a chair feeling sorry for herself.

"Not again!" She exclaimed to the shady trees around her

"What have you done now?" Called a voice from behind. Sophie turned to find Howl leaning on the trunk of one of the cherry trees, giving her a knee-buckling smile.

"It would seem that someone has told the King that I had a part in Prince Justin's rescue." Sophie gave Howl the most accusing look she could muster.

"Well it is true, isn't it?" Replied Howl as he seated himself on a lawn chair under a pergola of Inglish Ivy.

"I really don't want any credit Howl, honestly." Sophie leaned against a tree and looked back at the handsome wizard earnestly. "Were you the one that said something about it?"

"Actually no." Said Howl and he seemed to mean it.

"I suppose that it doesn't really matter now." She looked worried, almost frightened. Howl laughed.

"Why are you so afraid of being noticed? Believe it or not this is a good thing Sophie. You deserve to be recognized for all that you have done."

"And what is that exactly?" Sophie inquired while folding her arms.

"Oh I don't know, being willing to risk your own neck for your friends and loved ones, being persistent and having faith in those who did not believe in themselves, facing the Witch of the Waste at least three times, saving Calcifer's life as well as my own? The list goes on love." He ran his fingers through his dark hair before continuing. "I think that it is time to face the solemn reality that you were destined to succeed. I know that this is disappointing to you but do try to put your chin up."

She chose to ignore his sarcasm. "I don't think that I could possibly handle the pressure of standing before the King now. Being an old woman was another thing entirely, I seemed to have less care of what people thought of me."

Howl laughed. "Look at me Sophie, I am a love-challenged, tone-deaf Welshman with a terribly dull name and absolutely no common sense. Yet, here I am as wonderful as I could ever be. It is okay to love yourself you know, maybe not to the extent that I do, I certainly wouldn't recommend that."

"I do love myself. I am just not as enthusiastic about it as you are." Sophie said feeling her ears begin to burn.

Howl rolled his eyes before replying. "For a vast majority of the time that you were under that aging curse, you were in control of it. You chose to wear that curse as a disguise because you felt that it gave you freedoms that you did not have before. I hate to break it to you my dear, but you have had those freedoms all along and you still have them."

Howl leaned forward clasping his hands together on top of the open spell book as he continued. "If you ever want to be successful in magic, you have to believe that you are as powerful as you are…because you are quite powerful."

Sophie sighed. "I want to learn more about magic Howl."

"Do you now?" Howl folded his arms, looking decidedly smug.

"Yes I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and—"

"You don't choose this path by thinking about it Sophie. That is your first mistake." Howl held up a scolding finger. "You choose it because you can't imagine doing anything else."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?" She replied shamelessly changing the subject.

"Well I was going to ask if you would be interested in being my apprentice, but now I would like to ask you if you would be interested in going with me to the Gala?" Howl gave her the smile that a child would give if they were their parents for a dog or a pony. He then pouted when she hesitated.

She sighed. "I don't see why not, since I am going to be there anyway. Perhaps you can show me the ways of the High and Mighty." She raised her chin high as she said this.

"Good! Then it is settled. So let us see…that is a week from now." Howl started to walk away and then stopped turning back toward Sophie.

"So that will be plenty of time for you to work on your posture, because Sophie, it is an awful sight." He hunched his back mockingly and then laughed.

Sophie growled at him. "Go away Howl, I will see you next week." She waved him out of the garden with both of her arms as if she were chasing a dog out of the kitchen.

Howl winked at her and then vanished in a very wizardly fashion. She shook her head and then smirked.

"My dear who were you talking to?" Inquired Mrs. Fairfax who had just emerged from the house holding a tray of tea.

"I was talking to Howl who departed rather quickly." Sophie gestured to the empty spot where he had been standing.

"Oh well then, I brought out three cups just in case." The elder witch shrugged and set the tray down on the table.

To Be Continued….


	10. In Which Other Worlds Are Discussed

**Dear reader. First of all thank for returning! I apologize for not putting anything new out for awhile. This chapter is part one of two and there will be more on the way. Thank you for your patience and your kind reviews. Take care, and enjoy! **

* * *

Vale End was a curious town in what Sophie considered to be an extension of Market Chipping. It sat in a higher point in the Valley than Market Chipping near a smooth lake fed by ancient mountain glaciers. The local aristocracy made their home there which was why it was seen by many as the most desirable of places to live in the area. The men were well groomed and the women were carefully beautiful displaying their wealth modestly to suit their location. Needless to say, everything else about the town was as tidy as its residents save a certain derelict mansion, now rightfully owned by a certain derelict wizard.

Sophie was completely appalled at the external condition of the mansion which had not changed much since Howl had furnished the windows with trim and curtains at her behest.

"What a mess." She grumbled walking along the splintered and weed-infested brick entry to the front door. She hoped that at the very least, Calcifer would be in the hearth and would let her in.

She reached her hand up to knock when the door was opened by none other than Howl himself wearing strange regalia.

"Sophie, dearest." He said as he stepped back to let her in. "What brings you all the way over to Vale End?" He genuinely seemed confused.

"Well I would have come in through the flower shop, but that appears to be closed down for the time being."

Howl turned and glared at Michael as if he were not aware of this important little fact. Sitting at the work bench Michael shrugged.

"We haven't had the money or the customers to keep it running, so closing it down seemed like the right thing to do."

"Indeed" Said Howl. "I guess that I will just let you run this whole wizarding business Michael since you seem to know so much about it."

"No need to be cross with me. If you had been listening to me or even paying half a mind toward your own business, you would have known that it was a necessary and appropriate action. " Michael replied without looking up from his spell.

"Overworked and underappreciated." The wizard cried out dramatically. "Especially by the three of you." Howl shifted his gaze from Calcifer, to Michael and then finally on to Sophie who folded her arms in irritation. When it seemed as if no one was about to indulge Howl with a response to his drama, Sophie interrupted the silence with a request.

"Howl I would like to purchase some things from you that I will need for Lettie's wedding."

"Is that so?" Howl walked over to look over Michael's shoulder and inspect his work as if he had just remembered that the boy was his apprentice.

"Yes, some ingredients for a spell." When Michael shot her a nervous look she added. "A simple sewing spell for Lettie's dress. I will pay you of course."

"That certainly won't be problem as long as you can assure me that the dress will not try to eat the bride on her wedding day." Howl smiled at her and walked over to a shelf and began to pull down a couple of small glass jars.

"Thank you." Sophie said and then pulled a list out of her pocket. "I will be needing—"

"Oleander stem, rose coral, and hemlock." Howl said without missing a beat.

Sophie gaped at him. "Yes, that is exactly what I need. How did you—"

Howl turned with his arms full of jars. "I have been doing this for awhile love. And after you do this for awhile you start to see patterns in the type of magical requests you receive. Spells involving weddings are astonishingly common."

"Oh well I was hoping that I would be doing something different for Lettie." Sophie was genuinely disappointed.

"Remember what I told you before. It is the sorcerer that makes the magic. Spells only focus your intent. If you want to do something truly unique and you must properly devote your energies in order to get the desired result." He was measuring scoops from each jar and placing them into cloth bags as he spoke.

Sophie thought about the whole disaster with Farmer Winslow as she watched him work. When he finished he walked over with the necessary items. She asked him how much she owed him and he laughed.

"I actually have a rather odd request. What are you doing this afternoon?" He asked as he carefully handed her the bags.

"I was going to work on this spell for a bit." Sophie said with a bit of hesitation. She had actually planned on resting that afternoon. Being cajoled into helping with the wedding along with her work with the Elder Witch had become exhausting.

"How would you like to come with me to Wales? Just for a few hours and I will consider these items paid for." He said giving her a hopeful look.

Sophie realized that this was why Howl seemed to look so strange. He was wearing the clothing from his world. Her curiosity about this land called Wales had been a great distraction when she had lived in the Castle now she was being offered a chance to see it again.

"I don't see why not." Sophie said trying not to sound as interested as she was. "And I won't have you exploiting me either." She added sternly.

"Of course not! Sophie! Why would I exploit the people that I love?" He pressed his hand to his chest as he said this.

"Besides." He continued quickly realizing that the awkwardness of the conversation was growing to an immense size. "I thought that you and your long nose would enjoy another visit to my homeland…and we should actually go soon." Howl said anxiously as he grabbed a strange dark tunic from the edge of his chair with a crinkled hood.

"…and he backs himself into a corner. That must be a first." Calcifer said quietly and Michael turned toward him with a wide grin.

Sophie didn't notice their silent exhcange because she was far too busy staring at the strange article of clothing which was far too short to be a cloak or tunic for that matter. She studied it carefully from a distance as he wrestled it on and pulled the two sides together, clasping them at the bottom and sealing them together with a noisy contraption with a metallic flap.

Both she and Michael stared in captivation. He looked up at both of them and rolled his eyes. "It is called a rain coat."

He then waved a hand toward Sophie and she could feel her clothes begin to tighten in some places and loosen in others. She felt something squeezing her legs and realized she was wearing what appeared to be glossy and highly flexible riding boots, a dark blue material that clung to her legs and loose white top with the same strange noisy green hooded tunic. Howl strode across the room elegantly and reached down at the bottom of her crinkled tunic and pulled the metallic object up near her chin. The tunic cuffed around the base of her head and continued to make a shuffling noise.

"Your clothing is so very noisy." She observed stiffening her back and neck so that it would not rub against the material.

"The fabric is water repellant and rather stiff. You will get used to it because it is necessary." Howl turned toward a mirror where he proceeded to inspect his appearance.

Sophie felt compelled to pull the metal tab up and down watching the odd metal teeth open and close.

"This thing is a wonderful invention! What do you call it?"

"What?" Said Howl in confusing as he turned away from a mirror where he seemed to be trying to mess his hair.

"This." Sophie pointed at the tab in fascination. Michael got up to look at it himself.

"Oh that?" Howl laughed but tried to hold it back. "That is called a zipper."

"Is it because it makes a zipping noise?" Michael asked inspecting it closely.

"You could say that I guess." Howl seemed amused by the logical simplicity of this conclusion. He then shifted his gaze between Sophie and his apprentice carefully. They looked back at him in wonder.

"Oh well I didn't invent it and before you ask, I don't know who did…at least off the top of my head." They both seemed disappointed by this.

Howl waved his arm toward the door. "We won't be gone for very long, I promise." He opened the door with the black side of the nob down revealing the ghostly veil. "Well come on." He said beckoning wildly to her.

Sophie stood motionless staring at the blackness that one really couldn't call black, or any other color or non-color for that matter.

With a sigh, he held out his arm for her to take and she approached slowly taking it gratefully.

"Together then?" He winked at her as they locked arms.

Sophie nodded as they stepped forward through the doorway. The nameless material or non material as she had remembered from before was not as thick as one might imagine. One full step later they were standing in the pouring rain. Howl's Wales could be downright dreary at times, which was not at all unlike Ingary.

"You changed the location of the entrance." Sophie noted as she began to realize that they were standing in front of a mausoleum in the middle of a cemetery.

"I had to. People around here are almost as nosy as your are. If you can believe that." Howl started to walk along a smoothly paved road that seemed to divide the gravestones elegantly and Sophie followed. If she were transported to this cemetery in any other situation, she would not have known that she was in a different world. Save the fences made of weaved metal of course. Everything was so very similar and yet interestingly different at the same time. She decided that she must not look surprised by things or else she might draw suspicion upon herself.

"You are awfully quiet for a lady who has so very much to say." Howl noted turning his head stiffly toward her. The water was dripping from his hood in front of his face.

"I guess that I am just taking it all in." Sophie responded as she watched the frightfully fast horseless carriages wiz by on the sodden streets ahead of them. "Did my world seem so very overwhelming?"

"To be honest with you no. And the reason for that is because our world has already been where yours has been. Thus it is a bit more advanced for the time being. There is also a very small group of people in this world with the awareness of the presence of your world and the others. They have been studying them for some time now."

"There are other worlds?" Sophie was truly astonished now.

"I am not sure how many exactly, but there are a quite a few and they are all parallel to each other in the sense that they are all quite similar."

"Good gracious." Sophie put her palm on her forehead. "Have you been to any of the other worlds?"

"Unfortunately, I am only able to travel to your world because it is the most similar to this one. There are however, certain individuals who are able to travel from world to world with some amount of ease." Howl suddenly looked distant again as if his mind were as far away as his world was from hers. They walked out of an iron gate out onto a much narrower path that was elevated slightly above road where the horseless carriages hummed by in their lofty motion.

Above the small town bright green foothills loomed at smooth angles shedding their misty blankets upon the valley and rooftops below. The rain was relentless much like that of the autumn rains in Ingary and just above the smell of soggy pine and rich earth, came the salty perfume of the ocean.

Sophie continued to walk quietly and stiffly behind Howl's speedy gate wiggling her toes in the strange boots he had given her. He occasionally glanced behind him to make sure that she was still following him. They walked below buildings that were not at all unlike those in Market Chipping: white washed walls with darkened trim, protruding wooden signs that swayed lazily about marking bakeries, and boutiques. These were all things that could be found in her world however there were the other, subtler things, like the strange glowing devices people held against their heads, narrow frames with moving objects, and various other sturdy metallic contraptions that reminded her that she was in a foreign land. A mixture of new and old she decided as she tried to peel her eyes away from a man pointing a black object toward his carriage. The front of the carriage lit up suddenly and made a series of birdlike noises.

"He must be a wizard too." Sophie said aloud to herself. Howl turned to look at her curiously.

"What did you say love?" He said facing her and trying to walk backwards.

"Does everyone in your world use magic Howl?" Sophie asked as she watched the streetlights above her begin to light as the sun fell on the other side of one of the hills.

Howl laughed. "Not the kind of magic that you are thinking. Most of what you are seeing can be done without magic. We call it technology or innovation. It is mostly the mastery of electricity."

"If electricity is able to do so much, then why don't we use it more often in our world?"

"It is a bit more complicated than that my dear. Most people in this world do not believe in magic anymore thus they have found ways to accomplish great things without it."

"How very industrious of them! " Sophie said with deep admiration.

"If you were to live here for a brief time you would understand that innovation has its own price. Which is often at the expense of the user and the surrounding environment." Howl had slowed and was now walking next to Sophie as he spoke. "We are almost there. Just around this corner and up the road a bit."

To Be Continued….

- More is on the way! I promise.


	11. In Which Califer's Boredom Annoys

**In Which Calcifer's Boredom Annoys Michael**

Michael handed Calcifer another log before slouching over the workbench.

"You know there has been an unusual amount of magical activity in the Sultanates of Rashpuht." Calcifer noted passively as Michael hunched over his spell. After a rather long pause, Calcifer spoke again.

"I just think that it is rather odd."

Michael sighed dramatically, a gesture that he seemed to have picked up from his master. "Why do you think that this is odd Cal?" The apprentice glanced at the fire briefly.

"Well, in all honesty, I was just trying to make conversation with you by bringing up some things that I have encountered in my travels." Calcifer was still adjusting to his freedom and seemed to have the unusual desire to make casual conversation, a gesture that regularly failed with Howl.

Michael put his pen down and turned his body toward the fire. "Listen, I know that it must be dull sitting in that hearth all day but that is simply not my problem. You are free now, so why don't you go and do those things that fire demons do in their spare time. I have a great deal of work to do since Howl cannot seem to keep up with his clientele."

"Perhaps I can help you with your spell? Sophie always included me in her endeavors." Calcifer devoured the remainder of his log and detached himself from the hearth floating over to the workbench.

Michael leaned away from Calcifer's dancing flames. "Why don't you tighten up the spells on the Castle? I have noticed a bothersome groan every time we open the Porthaven door."

"Would this be useful?" Calcifer asked.

"Actually yes." Michael said with a tone of surprise. "It would help immensely."

"Then I will see what I can do." Calcifer then flared slightly, causing Michael to lean away even further, then the fire whizzed out of the room and up the chimney.

Michael smiled at Calcifer's attempt at enthusiasm. Then, as the young apprentice turned his head back toward his spell, he noticed something out of place on one of the shelves across the room. It was a small cylindrical tube that looked as if it housed some sort of scroll or parchment. Michael pulled it off of the shelf and tried to open it, but it began to shout wildly at him in Howl's voice.

"DON'T BE NOSING AROUND BOY. I WANT THAT SPELL COMPLETED BY THE TIME I RETURN!" Michael nearly dropped the container in shock. Shaking, he placed it back on the shelf and backed away from it until he reached the bench.

"What in the blazes is that wizard up to I wonder?" Michael mused to the empty room. Then he realized that he probably didn't want to know.

Okay, sorry about the short excerpt, I have been extremely busy lately. With the holiday season approaching, I will definitely have the time to put some more work in to the story. Thank you for reading and for your patience! Take care dear reader, and Happy Thanksgiving.


	12. In Which an Interim Chapter is Needed

**Dear reader: I am working on a chapter with some actual length and substance at this very moment, but in the mean time, please enjoy this little piece until I have something better to offer. Please excuse any errors or awkward phrasing.**

Megan shifted her gaze from her brother to Sophie just long enough to make Sophie believe that she was not going to let them in to the house. Then suddenly, without a word, she stepped to the side to let them in. Howl took Sophie's coat and Megan folded her arms while staring at her brother.

"My dear sister." Howl took her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead. "This-" Howl stepped back and put his arm around Sophie. "This is Sophie Hatter."

Sophie held out her right hand as Howl had instructed. Howl attempted to hold back a laugh as her elbow was locked rigidly like that of a toy soldier.

"Hello, Megan it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Sophie said breathlessly.

Megan's stony countenance melted temporarily as she took Sophie's hand, but her eyes darted quickly to Howl. She said something fast and quiet in the strange _Sauce Pan_ language while continuing to smile at Sophie. Howl shook his head and responded in the same language.

Megan flashed an even brighter smile but the corners of her mouth seemed to twitch as she did so. She released Sophie's hand before speaking in Inglish again.

"Could you excuse us for a moment. I need to speak to my brother in private." Megan then grabbed Howl's arm and pulled him toward what Sophie assumed to be her kitchen. Howl turned his head back toward Sophie and winked before disappearing behind a door.

Sophie folded her hands in front of her in the coquettish, Ingarian way, but immediately thought better of it. She needed to be bold and assertive because social expectations were different in this world. She decided to walk toward a strange and slightly muffled noise coming from a room down the hall.

The sound of a little girl shouting angrily interrupted the muffled noise. As Sophie rounded the corner, she could see the young girl whom she remembered as Mari, frowning with her hands on her hips. She suddenly pointed a finger at her older brother.

"You are a big fat cheater Neil!"

"Oh come off it." Neil said with a wave.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Mari had begun to jump up and down and her face turned scarlet.

Neil stuck his tongue out at her and she responded by announcing that she would be telling mum. The boy then looked up in surprise to see Sophie standing there, but Sophie was no longer looking at the children, she was captivated by the moving picture behind them.

"What do you call that?" Sophie exclaimed while pointing at a squared frame with the small man sitting inside. He was reading something from a stack of papers.

Both Neil and Mari turned their heads slowly toward the picture.

"What's on the tele you mean?" Neil asked in confusion as he gave Sophie a queer look. "Just news I guess. _Who are you_?"

"News is what this is called?" Sophie wanted so very badly to kneel down in front of it and touch it but she stopped herself. She realized that she was acting far too interested in something that was obviously so very common.

"I am Sophie Hatter. I am a friend of Howl's." Sophie said as she tried to pry her eyes away from the magic frame.

At these words, the little girl's eyes lit up. "Uncle Howell is here?" She ran past Sophie and out of the room so quickly that Sophie found herself laughing.

"Uncle Howell?" She cried out in sheer excitement as her footsteps plodded down the hall. Howl's niece was perhaps the only person in two worlds that was consistently overjoyed to see him, a fact that did not seem to bother the Wizard even in the slightest.

"What were you playing?" Sophie said coolly as she approached the black and red board that was seated on a very short, and rather impractical table, in the middle of the room.

"Checkers." Said Neil. "Do you want to give it a go? I am pretty good."

Sophie looked at the board. "Oh King's Hop!" She said with a smile. "Of course, but I must warn you that I too am quite good."

"We'll see." He said with a snort.

"Yes we shall." Said Sophie with a smile.

Sophie had not played King's Hop since she was quite young but remembered similar quarrels with her own sisters in regards to cheating and an imbalance of victories. Neil's haughty demeanor had begun to melt away as Sophie took her fourth King.

The fact that the others had now joined them in the living room was announced by Mari who was smiling in Howl's arms. "You had better watch him. He is a filthy cheater." She exclaimed as she folded her arms. At that moment Mari looked very much like her mother.

"I seem to be doing alright." Said Sophie as she took one of Neil's last kings.

"Yeah, you are quite good." Said Neil propping his chin on his hands solemnly.

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for yourself Neil, Sophie is a formidable opponent and a fierce competitor." Howl said with a wink.

"Put the game away and take your sister upstairs so that the two of you can wash for dinner." Megan interrupted sternly with her hands on her hips, a gesture that seemed to prove Sophie's conclusion about Mari quite accurate. Howl set Mari down and Neil sighed dramatically as he took his sister's hand, leading her out of the room.

"I will be doing a full inspection of those hands, so wash well." Megan added as they passed her. Mari pulled away from her brother and suddenly ran back into the room.

"Is Howell and Sophie staying for dinner?" Her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Megan sighed deeply before replying in slight annoyance. "Yes my dear now go with your brother please." She then proceeded to shoo the girl out of the room.

Sophie immediately shot Howl a nervous glance to which he replied with a wink. Panic began to rise from the pit of her stomach and it took great effort to keep it from showing on her face. How could he do this to her? She was in no way prepared to spend an evening with these people and was equally uncertain of her ability to continue blending in.

When Megan excused herself to finish with dinner, Howl stood at Sophie's side and clasped her hand tightly.

"You will be fine, just follow my lead." He said with a whisper, but Sophie's attention was upon a young man inside of the magic frame who was climbing a ladder into the clouds. _Fine_ _indeed_.

To be continued…..


	13. In Which Howl Hides a Spell In a Dog

After an agonizingly quiet and rather awkward dinner where Sophie pretended not to be fascinated with the various strange foods and amenities that she encountered, Mari lead her up to a festively bright pink play room for tea time. This left Sophie quite busy and somewhat entertained, while Howl waited at the bottom of the stairs for Neil who descended cautiously toward him.

"I have a proposition for you." Howl said as he leaned on the banister eying his well kept fingernails.

"Oh yeah? Well it is going to cost you." Said Neil with a shrug.

Howl grinned and bent down to Neil's eye level, propping his hands on his knees. He had predicted a reaction of this sort.

"Is that how it is going to be then?" Howl said keeping his voice down.

"You know that it is." Replied Neil with a smirk.

Howl's smile faded. He needed to be frank with the boy. "I need to hide a spell of mine on this property, and I need your assistance."

A slight pause followed, and then Neil giggled. "_A spell_? Do you fancy yourself a Wizard Uncle Howell? Wow you really are as crazy as they say."

"Actually I am completely mad, over the rainbow, bars-in-my-window crazy. But that doesn't change the fact that I require your assistance."

"A new video game every week should do it." Neil replied as he folded his arms.

"Actually, I was thinking that you would help me and then I wouldn't tell your mum about the dog you are keeping in the woodshed." Howl folded his arms and grinned menacingly.

Neil's eyes widened and his smirk faded instantly.

"How the _hell_ did you know about that?"

Howl tapped his temple with his index finger. "I am much, much, more clever than you could ever hope to be boy—and watch your mouth. I hope that you never make the mistake of using that language around your mother, words like that would probably be your last." Howl chuckled at this.

Neil sighed, looking utterly defeated. "Fine, okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Good boy." Said Howl as he tousled Neil's hair. "Actually, I want to have a look at that dog of yours if you don't mind."

Neil shifted his eyes toward the kitchen. "Yes but you can't let mum see. She would have kittens if she found out."

"Of course! I might be crazy but I am not stupid." Howl growled.

"Okay then." Said Neil, still sounding unsure.

Howl suddenly heard his sister enter the hallway rather stealthily, but sneaking around was his cup of tea. Howl turned his head toward her and smiled.

"What are you two whispering about in here?" She said caught off guard by her sudden discovery.

"Neil was going to show me some of his football moves, weren't you?" Howl said straightening himself.

"Er—yes I won't be a moment. I need to fetch the ball first." Neil lit up the steps and stormed off toward his room.

"I will meet you outside then?" Howl called up the stairs.

"But you've never even played football Howell." Megan said curiously.

"I am just trying to bond with my nephew, is that okay with you dear sister?"

Megan rolled her eyes at this. "Sure Howell, but football is nothing like Rugby. Don't level the poor boy. He is not a ruthless competitor like you."

"He must take after his father then." Howl retorted.

"Just be careful." Megan said with narrowed eyes as she turned back toward the kitchen.

The weather could not have been any worse for a one on one match, but Howl was determined to hide the spell he had been keeping in his jacket pocket. He simply would not have another incident like the one from a few months prior. This house would be as safe as the Moving Castle and he would see to this personally, even if it required constant monitoring.

Howl tucked the ball under his arm and Neil followed as they walked out into the rain. It was time for the illusion to fool the prying eyes of his wary sister. Howl decided to use a spell he had learned long ago to trick his teachers in to thinking that he was working diligently when he was in fact doing nothing of the sort. He whispered quietly and waved his hand. A brief flash of light moved out in all directions from where he stood. But luckily, Neil didn't seem to notice as he was busy trying to find the right key to the shed. The spell worked in such a way that when Megan looked outside she would see the two of them kicking the ball around the yard.

"Listen to me." Said Howl as he took the key from Neil. "I am going to use the dog as the origin of this spell. Now before you ask, it will not harm him in any way, in fact, it will give him an unusually long life and a powerful attachment to this family. Now stay here for a moment while I cast the spell."

"But what about mum?" Neil asked nervously. For the first time in Howl's memory, the boy looked as if he believed what his uncle was telling him.

"I have already taken care of that. She will not know, and she must not know about this." Howl raised his eyebrows at Neil before disappearing into the shed.

* * *

Sophie shifted uncomfortably in the tiny chair as she sipped some of her fake tea from a cup made out of a strangely indestructible material. In fact, many objects that Sophie encountered in the house were made of variations of the same material. Mari set a stuffed bunny wearing a strange suit into the chair next to Sophie carefully sitting him up and placing a cup and saucer in front of him. Little girls from this world certainly did not seem to be any different from Sohpie's world and this made her smile. Mari stepped back to inspect her work then she ran toward the door peering out into the darkened hallway only to return very quickly and seat herself at the small table opposite Sophie.

"That way mum will think we are playing tea time. But I want to ask you something." Mari tucked her hair behind her ears as she picked up a cup and saucer.

"Ask me anything that you wish little one." Sophie said as she tried to disguise her amusement.

"Are you a witch?" Mari's eyes sparkled as she said this.

"What makes you think that I am a witch?" Sophie said with a careful smile.

"I know that the old lady Uncle Howell brought with him was you. It was a very clever disguise you know."

Sophie cleared her throat. "Well, um—" _Was it that obvious_? Sophie had always thought that she looked like a completely different person for apparent reasons.

"I am not quite certain of what you are talking about love." Sophie decided that denial would be the best and perhaps easiest route.

"It's okay Sophie, your secret is safe with me." Mari reassured her with an over exaggerated wink.

"I also know that Uncle Howell is a powerful Wizard and helps people from your world."

Sophie was completely taken aback. "I think that you have quite the imagination."

"Uncle Howell trusts me with his secret. That is why he did not erase my memory about the bad witch, like he did to mum, Neil, and Gareth."

Sophie did her best to hold back her reaction to this. She had assumed that Howl had executed some form damage control but she had no idea that he had taken it so far.

Mari's countenance grew sober before she continued. "Uncle Howell said that magic needs a world that believes that it is real. That is why he spends most of his time in your world."

Mari looked around and then leaned forward, scrunching her eyebrows in grave seriousness as she whispered loudly. "I believe in magic. Always will. Cross my heart." Mari made a crisscrossing gesture that Sophie had never seen before, but immediately realized that it was a display of utmost sincerity.

"Mari-" Sophie began, but the little girl held up her hand for silence.

"You don't have to say any more. Besides, Uncle Howell wants people to think that he is crazy so that they stay away from him."

Mari grabbed the teapot and poured tea for Charlie the rabbit. She then offered more to Sophie who insisted that she simply could not drink another drop when the window pane rattled slightly from a sudden gust of wind. This sound was then followed by an extremely low sound that seemed to resonate from downstairs and up through the floor. Mari didn't seem to notice as she was too busy showing Sophie one of her fairytale books. Sophie placed her palms flat on the pink table trying to remain calm as the volume of the strange noise increased. Suddenly, vibrant symbols appeared over the walls, ceiling, and carpet moving like watery reflections. Sophie pretended to look at a picture from a book that Mari was pushing into her lap, but her eyes moved about the room. Sophie recognized this phenomenon as the very same thing that happened when Howl and Calcifer were fortifying the Moving Castle. Michael never seemed to notice when it was happening, but she certainly did, especially when they would take it upon themselves to do it in the middle of the night.

* * *

Howl was just finishing up with the spell when Neil entered the shed.

"I told you to stay outside!"

"But you are taking forever! Why did you even need me to come out here in the first place?"

"Because I wanted your mother to think that we were playing football. I couldn't very well just come out here and poke around in the shed now could I?"

"I don't understand the purpose of this _spell _anyway." Neil used air quotations when he said the word spell and Howl sighed.

"The purpose is to protect this family. Whether or not you care much for your Dear Uncle, he just wants you to be safe. This _spell_ will ensure your safety." Howl also used air quotes when he said the word spell.

"How did you come out to be such a nutter?" Neil said as he scratched his head.

Howl patted the dog's head and stood up. "Well I am sorry to say that it runs in the family dear boy. Now let's get back to the house before I catch one of those god-awful Welsh colds. "

The dog whimpered as they were exiting. Howl turned and pointed at the dog. "You know what to do. I will be checking on you from time to time too, so no funny business."

Neil watched his uncle talk to the dog and simply shook his head.

* * *

Sophie stood up and walked to the window to find a very bizarre scene on the lawn. At first she saw Howl and Neil kicking around a black and white ball and then she spied Howl and Neil emerging from a small shed with a large dog at the same time. The dog must not have been free to leave because they both turned around and shooed him back inside. She assumed that it must be some kind of diversion, _but why_?

"What is that man up to I wonder?" Sophie found herself stating aloud.

The Howl and Neil that had emerged from the shed seemed to be walking straight toward the other Howl and Neil. Sophie continued to watch with mild fascination because it was almost as if the boy couldn't see the illusion. Howl suddenly looked up at the window where she stood, and with a wave of his arm, the illusion disappeared.

"What is it Sophie?" Mari asked with a tug of Sophie's shirt. The little girl gripped the window sill and looked out in confusion. Howl and Neil had already come back inside.

"Nothing love, I just thought I saw something. Why don't we go back downstairs now? I think that it is almost time for me to go."

The little girl nodded and they left her room ascending the stairs together.

Without a word, Howl helped Sophie with her jacket and the two of them said their goodbyes to Neil and then to Megan who held a frowning Mari.

"I do believe that I need one more thing before Sophie and I take our leave." Howl said as he held out his arms. "How about a hug from my favorite niece?"

Megan set Mari down and she galloped across the space between them jumping into his arms. "That's a good girl!" Howl said before he broke into their foreign language. Mari whispered something into Howl's ear and they both looked at Sophie with a smile.

"I will be sure to tell her that my darling." Howl said as he set her down.

As Megan closed the door behind them, Sophie looked over at Howl who had a peculiar look on his face.

"I am not even going to ask about most of the events of this evening." She announced as they approached the street at Howl's brisk pace.

"That is probably for the best, although I am sure that not having all of the information just gnaws at your inquisitive spirit. The long and short of it is, that house is probably the safest place in this world to be and we will leave it at that." Howl then smiled but continued to look straight ahead.

Sophie nodded, unsure that she had the energy to pry for more answers.

To be continued...


	14. In Which Wizards Discuss War

**Hello readers! Thank you for your enduring patience. I have finally finished a rather brief chapter for you. I have been quite busy with work and class lately, but I promise that there will be more to come within the next couple of weeks. Your reviews have been appreciated! **

* * *

One of the few things that Howl valued more than his ever-dwindling privacy, was his knack for avoiding uncomfortable situations. This was a tiring process however, because almost every waking moment of Howl's day involved the evasion of such situations. He decided that this made him the most outgoing introvert he had ever met and let Michael know this as he pawed through his raven hair in front of a dirty mirror.

Michael's response was the usual roll of the eyes.

"What in the blazes are you going to do with yourself when I move out of here?" The young apprentice inquired as he handed a spell to one of their regular customers, who stood curiously in the doorway.

"Why, I shall get a new apprentice! Perhaps one that isn't quite so mouthy."

"Well, I wish them luck with holding their tongue. With you around, that is nearly an impossible feat."

Howl seemed to ignore Michael's response.

"Michael, do remember to grab my suit from the tailor today. I will be needing it tomorrow."

Howl crossed the room in three strides and pulled the door shut behind him. The door suddenly opened again and the master wizard's head peeked through.

"Furthermore, don't bother showing your face again if that suit is somehow damaged."

Michael responded to the slamming door with a rude gesture.

* * *

Benjamin Sullivan was perhaps the most uninteresting person Howl had ever met but this character flaw was heavily outweighed by astonishing amounts of trustworthiness and loyalty. Howl could see him now in the gardens behind his home with his back turned toward the house. One of the housekeepers kindly showed Howl out through the back door.

"You would think after all of these years, I would be able to do a simple shifting spell without so much as a thought." Sullivan said to Howl without turning his back. The other Royal Wizard was referring to inability to break a spell that had been placed upon him by the Witch of the Waste.

"It is always the easy ones that get us in the end old friend. It could have happened to anyone." Howl said seating himself on a stone bench. Sullivan was meditatively holding a clear glass sphere over a stone cistern full of clear water.

After the passage of a few silent moments, Sullivan spoke without moving.

"Your fire demon has been keeping an eye on me. Why would he be doing that?"

Howl shrugged. "Honestly, Calcifer and I don't speak much anymore, at least not since Sophie gave him his freedom. I wouldn't worry myself about it Ben, fire demons are naturally curious and drawn to powerful magic. From what I understand, he has been pestering a lot of people."

"Hm…"

Howl sighed dramatically. "I am not spying on you Ben, I have no reason to either, please just relax. I know that things have been—_interesting_ lately."

Sullivan stole a glance at Howl.

"It is safe to talk here." He said while continuing to keep still. By the tone of his voice Howl took it to mean that their conversations were safe from the listening pleasure of unwanted parties.

Howl sighed and looked up at the trees. "Sometimes I wish that I could bring some history tomes from our world and show the King why war can be a costly and futile for a long-suffering nation of confrontation."

"You and I both know that the King is not motivated by what is necessarily good for the people, or the treasury for that matter."

"I honestly don't want any part in this."

"You have no choice."

Howl's gaze returned to Sullivan. "But we do! We can just leave this place; we can go back to England."

Sullivan laughed. "You obviously have not thought that through my friend. What about the Castle? What about Sophie? Surely you do not plan on leaving them behind."

"I have been trying to plant the idea in her mind." Howl said leaning forward and running his fingers though his hair.

"We both know that things are not that simple for us. Sophie and Lettie have living doppelgangers in our birth world. This world, that world, the other worlds that mingle with our own are governed by something much greater than we could possibly imagine. Our departure, or rebellion, in this world will cause—_problems_, for us."

Howl snorted. "What, the C-h-r-e-s-t-o-m-a-n-c-i? Don't be ridiculous."

Sullivan growled in frustration. "As far as we know we are both the only two Wizards, other than the "Big C" with more than one life as well as a missing doppelganger in a parallel world."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that the Chrest—er that he will come striding in and punish us for our sins. The universe is far more simple than we give it credit." Howl had nearly made the mistake of uttering the word Chrestomanci which if said multiple times, would supposedly compel the legendary guardian of worlds to appear. This was an untested theory however, but neither wizard wanted to attract unnecessary attention. The Chrestomanci was a common myth among magical beings and was said to be able to travel among all of the "Related Worlds" freely and had many lives because he had no living presence in other worlds.

"We belong to both worlds Howl, therefore we must be law-abiding citizens in both." With this, the sphere in Sullivan's hand began to glow from the inside. He smiled with satisfaction placing it in the water so that it could float serenely.

"What is that?" Howl finally asked standing to take a look at it.

"A little decoration that I conjured for the King's night garden."

"You are a shameless sycophant. You know that, right?" Howl said folding his arms with a laugh.

"You laugh now, but it never hurts to garner favor with the King." Sullivan said tapping his temple with his index finger.

"Are you kidding me? A small piece of me dies every time the King exploits me for one of his ridiculous tasks."

"For a highly exploited servant, you are certainly paid rather well, don't you think?"

Howl placed his hands on his hips as Sulliman passed him, seating himself on the stone bench.

"What did you really want to talk about Ben?"

"Well." He said with a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would you be my best man in the wedding." Sullivan's look was of genuine invitation.

After a pause of astonishment, Howl placed a hand on his chest and bowed deeply. "I would be honored old friend."

Sulliman slapped his knees and stood. "Well good then! Now on to the business of this war. There is much more to be discussed."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. In Which a Witch is Honored

**Dear Reader: thank you once again, for your patience and kind words! I have been incredibly busy these past few months which is why I apologize in advance for any awkward sentences. There will be more to come and I will do my best to comb through some of my more recent chapters with a better eye for editing. **

* * *

Breathe Sophie, breathe and everything will be just fine. Everything is fine. Nobody will even bother to notice you anyway. You are anonymous, one with the scenery.

_One with the scenery.  
_  
_I could kill that man._

Sophie mused angrily as she stood at the top of the marble steps that lead into the massive and highly elaborate outdoor ballroom. It was perhaps one of the grandest scenes she had ever laid eyes upon and it made her breathless and dizzy. This sensation reminded her suddenly of that particular May Day which seemed so very long ago.

She stood frozen in place watching the loveliest couples she had ever seen dancing to the lively music. It was a sea of sweet perfume; white gloves perched upon shoulders and waists, gleaming jewelry, and dazzling smiles. She wanted to back slowly out of the room and simply disappear. Yet, this was simply not a viable option, she was the new Sophie, brave and transformed.

A handsome caterer in a fine suit stepped up to her and bowed holding a tray filled with glasses of champagne. Without a word he pulled a delicate bubbling glass from the tray and handed it to her.

"You look as if you might be in need of one of these my lady."

Sophie sipped from it gratefully descending the stairs behind him, careful to hold her dress up. She scanned the space quickly for a place to hide and found what appeared to be a perfect spot near one of many cisterns filled with curious glowing spheres.

The fear and tension was beginning to swell within her and she found herself wishing that she were anywhere but here. A familiar voice interrupted her ever-growing self-pity.

"It never gets any easier; you just learn how to pretend that you are enjoying yourself."

"Wizard Sulliman!" Sophie said with a bright smile and a sigh of relief. "I cannot possibly tell you how pleased I am to see a familiar face." She placed a hand over her heart.

The other Royal Wizard bowed deeply and spoke again with that other worldly twinge of accent from Ingary's sister nation.

"I must say Sophie, that you look absolutely astonishing." He offered her a tired smile.

"Thank you Wizard Sul—"

"Ben. Sophie my name is…" He turned his head about to make sure that none of the other guests were in earshot. "Benjamin Sullivan and I too come from Wales."

Sophie nodded knowingly as she took a sip of her champagne which had an unusually strong calming effect. Just as she had begun to tip her glass back and finish its contents, the caterer appeared again seemingly out of nowhere and handed her another glass.

This tim,e Sophie took it happily.

After a brief and cordial conversation the Wizard politely excused himself and Sophie found herself quite alone again. However, she seemed to care a bit less this time. Holding her champagne glass, she wandered about looking up at the soft glowing lights that seemed to hover on delicate strings above the grand floor. She ran her palm along the cool smooth base of one of the marble columns that stood on the perimeter of the gardens. She was beginning to feel better about this whole thing until she passed a large mirror, one of many that aligned the party to give the illusion of an indoor enclosure. The vibrant woman in the reflection was hardly recognizable. Her dress which was a soft robin's egg blue accentuated the feminine contours of her body and pooled at her feet as if there were no other woman in the world that it could possibly rest upon. A bold, coral pink ribbon was tied around her neck and the two long pieces that were tied in the back fell over her shoulders. Rich lavender and dark purple silk flowers were bunched together tied to the ribbon and rested just under her chin on the left side of her face. Her golden red hair was fashioned in coils and pulled up by bronze ropes. Sophie's muted fascination with her image was interrupted by a young female voice.

"You must be Sophie Hatter."

A beautiful dark-haired girl in a rich lavender gown thrust out her hand. "My name is Hallie Friedman, I am a friend of the Wizard Howl." When she said Howl's name, her eyes sparkled in a curious way. Sophie took her hand and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you. Are you part of the magic community Miss Freidman?" Sophie asked casually, unsure of how to start a conversation with this strange woman.

"I am more of a procurer of magical things. My father is a great business man and a courtier." She said with a shrug and then folded her arms inquisitively. "Howl tells me that you are going to be his new apprentice."

Sophie gulped her drink and looked at Hallie searchingly.

"Is that what he told you?"

"More or less. Howl and I see each other on a fairly regular basis so it was bound to come up at some point." The young witch seemed a bit too satisfied with this statement.

"Hmm, I see." Said Sophie feeling a strange twinge of jealousy for which she scolded herself immediately pushing it from her mind.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like many dreadfully long and exceedingly uncomfortable moments before Sophie detected a change in the atmosphere. She broke her stare and looked out toward the ball room to see that that King was now standing near a throne that was placed at the far end of the room on an elaborate, elevated platform. His hands were in the air as if to hush the orchestra and the din from the guests. He brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I have been informed that my guest of honor has arrived and I would like to have this individual come forward."

Sophie was just beginning to think about how horrible it would be to be that person, when the King uttered her name.

"Miss Sophie Hatter I would be honored if you would please come up here." He turned his head about the room and the other guests began to turn their heads about searchingly.

"She is right here Your Majesty." Came the Wizard Sulliman's voice from behind and Sophie nearly dropped her glass. He took it out of her hand and gently pushed her forward. The room had grown terribly silent and Sophie wished that she could just fall through a trapdoor in the middle of the floor and vanish from sight.

The crowd quietly parted, nodding at her as she walked toward the King who began to descend the stairs that lead to his throne. He held out a gloved hand and kindly beckoned to her. When she finally reached him she curtseyed fully. It was only then that she could see Howl standing behind the King holding a long, narrow box.

"Please stand at my side for I wish to say something on your behalf." He said quietly and rather sympathetically, two things for which she was grateful. Sophie swallowed hard and stood next to the King looking out upon the silent throng. The King then took one of her hands in both of his before speaking.

"It is not often that an individual rises above in such a wonderful and extraordinary way, but when it happens, it must be recognized fully. Bravery and heroism are two prominent characteristics of legends, but rarely are these two wonderful things exhibited with such extraordinary acts of selflessness and love." As an experience public speaker the King let these statements resonate methodically in the now completely silent garden.

"Which is why," He continued. "On behalf of the Royal Family and the Kingdom of Ingary, I wish to express my gratitude to Miss Sophie Hatter for her courage and loyalty to this Kingdom. I am painfully aware that things have been difficult for us in this war and the encounters of enemies bred in our own territory, but I must say that I have never been more proud to be an Inglishman. Thus without further ado, I would like to present to you a gift, hand-crafted by one of my most powerful wizards."

With these words, Howl who had been standing behind the King, approached silently, handing him the narrow box. He then bowed slightly and backed away without making eye contact with Sophie. The King opened it and pulled out a beautiful staff made from a deep almost black wood with silver bands of metal wrapped around it fashioned into intricate knots.

"I have asked the Wizard Pendragon to assist me in presenting a meaningful gift that would not only serve as an expression of my sincere gratitude, but would serve as a constant reminder of all that you have done. Most people in this room are not aware of the fact that you not only succeeded in saving my two Royal Wizards, you managed to rescue my brother the prince from the Witch's spell and protect my beloved daughter Princess Valeria from harm. This staff represents the pole on which a scarecrow stands, as well as a scepter of Royalty and leadership. No amount of gold and or fame can buy greatness and real power because as you have shown these two things can only come from within a willing heart. Please, take this as a token of the honor that you have brought upon yourself."

He then held the staff out to her in both hands with a deep bow. The rest of the room in almost perfect unison bowed deeply. Sophie took the staff carefully, in both hands, and held it as if it were a delicate piece of glass.

"And now it is to my understanding that the Royal Wizard Pendragon has prepared for us some form of entertainment for the evening that will start shortly." The King nodded at Howl and gave Sophie one last nod before ascending the stairs to his grand chair.

People began to close in on Sophie with congratulatory utterances and light touches upon the shoulder. Smiling faces, sweet perfumes, glistening pearls, and bright clothing formed a warm prison around her. She nodded and thanked people with each shallow gasp of air. The room was beginning to spin before a hand clasped around her upper arm pulling her through the crowd. She turned her head to see that it was Howl who had finally come to her rescue.

"I would like to borrow Sophie if you don't mind." Howl said nudging through the crowd.

_"…a true beauty."_

_"…I've heard that her sister is marrying the other Royal Wizard."_

_"…powerful magic."_

"All right now, let's give the lady some room please." Howl finally pushed his way through and guided Sophie to a chair seated two steps up from the main floor where servants began to shoo people away from the center. She was about to turn and thank him but found that he had disappeared.

The servant boy, who had brought her the champagne, moved out to the center of the floor. Sophie instantly realized why she had felt calmer than she normally would in such a situation.

_He put something in my drink. _

Normally, she would have been angry, but this was actually a very useful gesture even though it was given without permission.

"Citizens of Ingary." The sandy-haired boy shouted in an unnaturally loud voice. He then turned and bowed deeply to the King. "Your Majesty." He then raised himself and smiled in a very familiar way.

"It is to my understanding that you all would like to see some Real Magic. Not like this silly décor that Wizard Sulliman coughed up this evening. I want to show you something to will keep you believing."

There was some soft laughter at this.

"I am sorry to say that Wizard Pendragon has taken ill and won't be able to join at the moment, but I on the other hand, am willing to provide some rather exquisite entertainment. I will however, need someone to hold this tray for me. Can I have a volunteer?"

Hands about the room shot up eagerly which surprised Sophie greatly. She began to wonder whether or not people knew that this young boy was actually Howl in one of the very best transformative disguises she had ever seen.

"Ahh good Sir, please come forward." The disguised Howl stretched out his gloved hand and beckoned quickly. A fine gentleman in a black top hat emerged from the crowd, handing his wife a glass.

Howl let go of the tray and it seemed to hover in mid air. He then gestured to the tray with both hands. "could you take this off of my hands good sir?"

The gentleman looked confused and Howl turned toward the tray again. "Oh, well then I guess I forgot about the invisible table." He shrugged and the crowd laughed.

"Well, would you mind picking it up anyway? Go ahead, it won't bite."

The man took two steps forward and was about to pick up the tray when it went crashing to the floor. Glasses shattered into a million, pieces.

Much to the gentleman's embarrassment, the crowd laughed again. Howl covered his mouth in wide-eyed shock.

"What have you done?"

The gentleman started to laugh too as Howl put his arm around the man's shoulder. "I must tell you that you are not quite cut out for this job…and I will need you to clean up this awful mess."

The man simply shook his head and laughed.

"No?" Said Howl with false shock. "Well how rude! Must I do all of the work around here?"

Howl postured with his nose in the air and one of his hands on his hip. He then held the other hand out in mid air as if he were holding an invisible tray. Suddenly, the tray on the floor began to quiver and in a graceful motion it glided upward and landed on his hand. Then the broken glass and champagne droplets hovered momentarily before collecting themselves, gliding up and reassembling upon the tray. It was if they had never broken at all. The crowd gasped and then there was a roaring applause.

The gentleman returned to his wife in the crowd and Howl held up a hand for silence. The crowd hushed quickly. Howl then held the tray between his two hands, flipped it upside down and it instantly turned into a top hat. He placed it upon the top of his head and spun around in a singular motion where he then transformed into the Howl that Sophie recognized. The servant's suit and the gentleman's top hat had been swapped for a magnificent black, high-collared suit coat with long sleeves, covered in a fine gold pattern; he also wore boots, and riding pants. It was his usual flamboyant, but very wizardly attire.

He smiled and turned about gazing upon his audience with his arms out.

"I must say that it pleases me to see how easily impressed you are…"

Clasping her staff tightly, Sophie watched with a begrudging admiration. She felt something strange as she watched him through his magnificent performance. The crowd was utterly captivated by his impressive mastery of wizardry. Yet, she felt something a bit more than captivation and it was a feeling that was not entirely unfamiliar and not entirely unwelcome either.


End file.
